Total Drama Worlds Collide
by KieranDell1409
Summary: The second season of my Total Drama fanfic. Twenty contestants (some old, some new) compete in a variety of different worlds for a prize of one million dollars.
1. New Characters for TDWC

The Ten New Characters of Total Drama Worlds Collide

**Author's note: This fanfic is a sequel to my previous fanfic Total Drama All Stars. The following is a summary of the new characters (the ones that WEREN'T competing last time). For a summary of the returning cast, check out the intro to TDAS. Hell, just check out the whole series, so the stuff in this one makes more sense.**

**DOROTHY GALE**

**Originally from:** The Wizard of Oz

**Age:** Preteen or young teen.

**Title:** The Witch Killer

**Summary:** Dorothy is a young girl from Kansas. One day during a hurricane, Dorothy was trapped in the house when it was lifted off its foundations and magically transported to the Land of Oz. By accident, the house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wicked Witch of the West arrives to claim her sister's ruby slippers, but Glinda the Good Witch transfers them to Dorothy's feet. The Wicked Witch swears revenge on Dorothy, and Glinda tells her to go to the Emerald City to talk to the Wizard to get her home. On her travels, she meets a scarecrow with no brains, a tin man with no heart, and a lion with no courage. Dorothy is kidnapped by the Wicked Witch, but was rescued by her friends. Dorothy manages to get home after clicking the heels of the ruby slippers together and saying "there's no place like home".

**EDWARD ELRIC**

**Originally from:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Age:** 15

**Title:** The Alchemist

**Summary:** Edward is a State Alchemist in the land of Amestris, the youngest person to ever achieve this rank (at the age of twelve). Unfortunately, just prior to this Edward and his brother Alphonse attempted to bring their deceased mother back from the grave. However, due their naïve belief that they could do this, Alphonse's soul ended up infused with a suit of armour, and the entire transmutation process cost Edward an arm and a leg (not a figure of speech). Edward, out of guilt for what happened to his brother, has sworn to one day restore Alphonse's soul to his body by use of the Philosopher's Stone. On their travels, they encounter many people, including Scar (who has a violent grudge against alchemists), Dr. Marcoh (an alchemist who helped create the Philosopher's Stone), and Father (a homunculus who has been secretly plotting to destroy the world for hundreds of years).

**JAKE HARPER**

**Originally from:** Two And A Half Men

**Age:** 17

**Title:** The Moron

**Summary:** Jake is the son of Alan and Judith Harper. When his parents divorced, his father went to live with his brother Charlie (Jake's uncle). Jake is not the smartest kid in the world, in fact he's quite possibly one of the dumbest. He's also unmotivated, underachieving, and a bit of a glutton. However, he's observant enough to understand that his uncle's heartless sex hound lifestyle is something he should not imitate, nor is his father's manipulative and cheap lifestyle. He's a nice enough kid, but has grown less fond of his father as he's gotten older. In recent years, Jake has joined the military with his friend Eldridge, and has been deployed to Japan for a year (good thing this fanfic isn't completely canon, or I'd actually have to explain my way out of this). Basically, Jake is a loveable idiot with a smart-alecky attitude (smart being a relative term).

**KATHRYN MERTEUIL**

**Originally from:** Cruel Intentions

**Age:** 17-ish

**Title:** The Mastermind

**Summary:** Kathryn Merteuil was born into Manhattan's elite social circles to her mother Tiffany Merteuil, a well-respected socialite herself. Tiffany married a man named Edward Valmont, so Tiffany and Kathryn moved into the Valmont House. That's when Kathryn met Sebastian. At first she disliked Sebastian, because he had come from a much more humble upbringing; however she then finds a way to make him more like her (which is basically, a manipulative mastermind with only herself in mind). Kathryn prides herself on ruining other people, especially when it benefits her (though it doesn't have to). When one of her boyfriends dumped her for a girl named Cecile, she asks Sebastian to seduce her. However, he was planning on seducing a different girl at the time that Kathryn didn't think he could get. The two of them made a bet, which Sebastian won, though Kathryn made them break up and claimed victory.

**LYRA BELACQUA**

**Originally from:** His Dark Materials

**Age:** 11

**Title:** The silvertongue

**Summary:** Lyra is a mischievous girl who lives at Jordan College. She has grown up there her entire life, being taught bits and pieces by the scholars that stop by. In her world, every living person has a dæmon, which is essentially a person's soul. Lyra's dæmon is named Pantalaimon. One day, while hiding in a closet at the college, Lyra overhears a discussion about Dust, a mysterious particle that had been recently discovered. Soon after, Lyra met a woman named Marisa Coulter, who later adopted her. Before she left, the Master of Jordan College gave her an alethiometer, a device that can answer any question (in a cryptic manner). Miss Coulter turned out to be a part of the General Oblation Board, who had been abducting and experimenting on children. Lyra escaped her and meets up with the Gyptians, who agree to help her save the children who'd been kidnapped.

**MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Originally from:** Maximum Ride

**Age:** 14

**Title:** The Experiment

**Summary:** Max was born an experiment, created when scientists spliced bird wings into a human body. For the first ten years of her life, Max suffered horrible experiments at the hands of the White Coats (the scientists who created her) until one of them (named Jeb Batchelder) takes her and several other winged children away and hid them in a secluded area of the Rocky Mountains. They lived peacefully there for two years, until Jeb suddenly disappeared. The Flock assumed he had been found and killed by the White Coats for betraying them, so Max (as the oldest) took charge of The Flock. It wasn't until two years later that the White Coats found The Flock's hideaway. They sent Erasers (human/wolf hybrids) to attack them and kidnap Angel, the youngest member of The Flock. The remainder of The Flock rescue her, and start roaming the country since their home wasn't safe.

**PETER PARKER**

**Originally from:** Spiderman

**Age:** 18 (or there abouts)

**Title:** The Spider

**Summary:** When Peter was just six years old, his parents died in an airplane crash. He then went to live with his uncle Ben and Aunt May. As Peter grew up, he showed a great interest in science. When he got to high school, while on a field trip to a museum, Peter got bitten by a spider. This particular spider had been exposed to radiation by a particle accelerator as part of a demonstration. As a result, Peter realised he had gained super human strength and agility, as well as the ability to cling to walls and shoot webs. After Peter failed to stop a thief, he returned home one day to find that his uncle Ben had been murdered trying to stop a burglar. Tracking down the killer, Peter discovered this man was the same thief he didn't stop earlier. Because of this incident, Peter became a crime fighter.

**RAVEN**

**Originally from:** Teen Titans

**Age:** 14

**Title:** The Goth

**Summary:** Raven is the child of the demon Trigon and the human Arella. Arella was abandoned by Trigon before Raven's birth, and taken in by disciples of the Temple Azarath. When Raven was born, one of the magistrates attempted to send Raven into Limbo because of her father. This however led to him being destroyed. The leader of the temple, Azar, then began tutoring Raven himself, teaching her the ways of pacifism and meditation, as well as controlling her powers. Raven was later confronted by Trigon, who wished to have her fight for him when she reached adulthood. When Raven sensed his presence returning she fled to Earth. When she got there she met a group of youths fighting an alien girl, Raven figured out why she was attacking and convinced all involved into a more peaceful approach. This group soon became the Teen Titans, a team of young super heroes.

**SHAGGY ROGERS**

**Originally from:** Scooby Doo

**Age:** 16

**Title:** The Mystery Solver

**Summary:** Born Norville Rogers, Shaggy is a member of Mystery Inc., a group of teenagers who solve mysteries that revolve around the supernatural (read: people in costumes). He is also the owner of the gang's talking Great Dane, Scooby Doo, and he also found their trademark vehicle the Mystery Machine. Shaggy is extremely light for his age, despite his love of eating. This comes from him being a vegetarian. When confronted with the "creature" behind the mystery, Shaggy's normal reaction is to say "ZOINKS! Let's get outta here", before fleeing from them, however he usually helps capture the villain in the end. Shaggy is almost always with Scooby, even occasionally solving mysteries with him but none of the others. Often when Shaggy needs encouragement to do something, one of the members of the gang will bribe him with Scooby Snacks (is no-one going to question why he likes eating dog food?)

**STEVE STIFLER**

**Originally from:** American Pie

**Age:** 18

**Title:** The Party Boy

**Summary:** Steve Stifler (often only referred to by his last name) is a jock and bully from East Great Falls High in Michigan. There, he was on the lacrosse team, was a C-student (bullcrap), and somewhat of a bully (mostly to Finch, though outside of geeks he wasn't too picky). At the end of his final year of high school, Stifler had decided he would host a graduation party, which the geeks mentioned earlier were trying to get invitations to. Finch at one point tried to make himself a desirable prom date by spreading rumours that he defeated Stifler in a fight. This even caused Stifler's date to dump him in favour of Finch. Stifler got his revenge, however, by spiking Finch's mochaccino with a laxative, giving him acute diarrhoea. Finch got the last laugh however, by managing to "hook up" with Stifler's mother, and at Stifler's graduation party no less.


	2. Liberty City Survivor

Episode 1: Liberty City Survivor

It was a quiet, ordinary day in Belleville Park. This meant that you couldn't look anywhere without seeing one of the Ten Commandments or the seven deadly sins being broken, but like I said, it was an ordinary day. Suddenly, a portal opened up out of nowhere, and twenty two people spilled out of it. One of the people stood up and looked at a camera that had been set up in the park.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Worlds Collide," he said. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, and will be taking you through the totally action-packed season where we travel throughout the multiverse so that these unlucky chumps can compete for one million dollars."

"I'm already getting the feeling it wasn't worth coming back," said Zidane, who was at the bottom of the pile of contestants. "And ironically, it's because I'm losing the feeling in my legs."

"I'm not complaining," said Stifler. "Mostly because you broke my fall."

"Are you done complaining?" asked Chris.

"No, at least seven others are going to pipe up," said Alice, then paused for a minute. "Actually, make that six. Jake's wondering how I knew that."

"Well, I am," said Jake. "I mean, it's not like you're psychic or anything."

"Actually, she sort of is," said Raven.

"You done now?" asked Chris.

"No," said Carly.

"Excellent," said Chris, ignoring her. "Before we begin, allow me to introduce our returning cast: Alice, Annabeth, Ash, Carly, Draco, Haruhi, Kim, Murtagh, Wallace and Zidane." As Chris said each name, Chef grabbed them out of the pile and threw them over to where Chris was standing.

"Okay, this was SO not worth coming back," said Kim, getting to her feet.

"And now, our new cast members: Dorothy, Edward, Jake, Kathryn, Lyra, Max, Peter, Raven, Shaggy and Stifler," said Chris, and again Chef threw each person over to where Chris was standing.

"I really get the feeling I'd be better off looking for scraps with The Flock than putting up with this," said Max.

"And now, for your first challenge of the . . ." started Chris.

"Are we in New York?" asked Annabeth.

"No, we're . . ." Chris started to say.

"Certainly looks like it," said Kathryn.

"We are not in . . ." Chris tried again.

"We are definitely in New York," said Peter.

"WE ARE NOT IN NEW *beep* YORK," yelled Chris, shocking the contestants into silence. "Erm . . . we may have to cut that. Anyway, our first challenge is here, in Liberty City. Which is not New York, and anyone who says otherwise will be sent home now." The last part was said with a glare directed at Annabeth, Kathryn and Peter. "Now, your challenge today is part of a promo for a new reality TV show . . ."

"Chris, new seasons of a show, even if you do give it a new name, doesn't count as a new show," said Wallace.

"I'm not talking about this show," said Chris in a sarcastic voice. "I'm talking about a different show: Liberty City Survivor."

"Whatever you're planning already sounds horrifyingly dangerous not only to us, but the public in general," said Haruhi.

"I certainly hope so," said Chris. "Normally, the contestants are twenty recently paroled guys with grenade launchers and flamethrowers, but we decided to tone it down a little." At this point, Chef placed a box of weapons down in front of them. "You'll still be using real weapons, but your ammo will be paintballs."

"Is that even safe?" asked Edward.

"I certainly hope not," said Chris. "Seeing you guys get hurt fills me with so much joy, and because of the ratings that gives us, my wallet with so much money."

"Wait a minute, we're not even on teams yet," said Ash.

"Which is what this challenge is for," said Chris. "You will each be sorted into a team depending on when you get hit. The first one eliminated goes on team one, the second on team two, and so on until each of you are on a team."

"Alright, let's do this," said Draco, picking up the nearest handgun and loading it.

"Whoa, hold on there," said Chris. "First, we're gonna separate you."

"Why? We're all already here," said Murtagh.

"Because then we can spread the calamity to different parts of the city," said Chris.

"Goodness! You're a horrible man," said Dorothy.

"Yeah, I've been told as much," said Chris. "Once you get hit, me and Chef will come and collect you and bring you back here. Speaking of here, the public bathroom has been rigged up with a confession cam for whatever dirt you need to get off your chest. You have no idea how difficult it was to get them to allow us to do that. Now, off we go." As Chris said this, Chef rolled up in a bus.

"Like, are you even allowed to drive a bus into a public park?" asked Shaggy.

"Would it surprise you to hear that I don't care?" asked Chris.

"Pan, I think I may have made a mistake coming here," said Lyra.

"Who's Pan?" asked Chris. Suddenly, a ferret popped out of the top of Lyra's shirt. "What the? Has that been in there the whole time?"

"Yeah, so?" said Lyra.

"Okay then," said Chris, at a loss for words. "Let's start placing you." And with that, the contestants got on the bus.

"First stop, Newport Multistorey Car Park," said Chef, flooring the accelerator out of the park.

"And who's going to be starting here?" asked Wallace.

"That depends," said Chris.

"Depends on what?" asked Zidane.

"On whose seat gets ejected when I press this button," said Chris as they were passing the car park. He pressed the button, and Raven was suddenly thrown through the roof and several feet into the air.

"Okay, that answers that," said Chef. "Let's take care of all the Portland starters next."

"Let's do that," said Chris.

And so, Chef drove across the Callahan Bridge, swerving through traffic like a madman, until they finally reached each destination. They placed Shaggy in Chinatown, Draco started in Callahan Point, in Atlantic Quays they lost Murtagh, Haruhi was dropped off in Trenton, Peter was left at Portland Harbour, Kim departed in Portland View, Saint Mark's is where Annabeth began, Kathryn began in the Red Light District, Max got Hepburn Heights, and Lyra was in Harwood.

"Hey, wouldn't the people who start later have an advantage over everyone else?" asked Edward.

"You'd think that, but no," said Chris.

"It pains me to say this, but he's right," said Alice. "Everyone's already started moving. By the time you get to where they were they'll be long gone. Except maybe for Wallace."

"You know me," said Wallace.

"Now, our next stop shall be Shoreside Vale," said Chris. "Chef, to the Porter Tunnel."

"Tunnel?" questioned Carly. "After the way HE'S been driving?"

"Hey, he's in a bus," said Chris. "Someone gets in his way, he goes through them."

"I'm not sure that's how it . . ." started Ash, before the bus sped down the road into the tunnel. True to Chris's word, if someone got in Chef's way, he charged through them, sending them bouncing down the tunnel where Chef charged through them again.

"Are you sure this is legal?" asked Dorothy, horrified by the violence she'd already witnessed.

""No, I'm sure this is ILLegal," said Chris.

"But, all those people . . ." began Dorothy.

"They'll be fine," said Chris as the bus finally emerged from the tunnel.

Little did they know that down in the tunnel, there was a car on fire, and after a few seconds it exploded. Unfortunately, not only was the driver killed, but the blast blew out a part of the wall. Which, in a tunnel going under the water, is a VERY bad thing. The tunnel quickly flooded, and the body count rose dramatically. And the challenge hasn't officially started yet.

Meanwhile, Chris was ejecting Alice in Witchita Gardens. "Onwards and upwards Chef," said Chris, pointing to where the road went up a hill in a series of hairpin turns.

"You're not seriously going to speed through those?" asked Zidane. In answer to his question, Chef increased his speed and flung anything/one that wasn't being held down to the other side of the bus. Just when they regained their composure, they were flung around again. And just as they reached the top of the hill, the group was flung around again, this time flinging Zidane through a window.

"Were you actually going to leave him there?" asked Chef.

"I am now," said Chris. "Now, because Shoreside is reasonably small, we'll only leave one more of you here. Namely . . ." Chris, pushed a button, and out flew "Dorothy," he finished. "Okay, back to Staunton Island." Chef drove on, past the Francis International Airport and onto the bridge.

"What's that ringing noise?" asked Chris.

"Remember? This is a lift bridge," said Chef.

"Oh yeah," said Chris, then laughed to himself. Meanwhile, the contestants behind him huddled together in fear. Carly even started writing her will. They felt the bridge below them lurch up, and Chef . . .

Hit the accelerator as hard as he could and flew off the still rising part of the bridge. The bus landed heavily, wrecking two of the tyres. Chef skidded around a turn on the bridge . . .

. . . then flew over the edge of it. The bus landed with such force that Wallace was thrown through the roof of the bus, leaving a hole there.

"Again, not how I intended to leave him," said Chris. "Do you think this thing will keep moving?"

"It better," said Chef.

So, the bus kept moving (amazingly), and in Rockford they dropped off Carly, in Fort Stauton they left Edward, Liberty Campus they left Jake (when he realised this he thought they were trying to tell him something), in Bedford Point they left Ash, and finally in Torrington they left . . .

"So, since I'm the last one here, you don't need to eject me right?" said Stifler.

"True, we don't need to," said Chris. "But I want to, so . . ." Chris pressed a button, and flung Stifler into the air. "You think they'll be alright?"

"I hope not," said Chef, and the two of them laughed.

"Well, better see how they're going," said Chris, pulling out a laptop, which showed a live stream from various point throughout the city.

Carly ran past the Staunton hospital, trying to stay hidden. Of course, it's hard to stay inconspicuous when you're carrying three large paintball guns (not that this was out of the ordinary for Liberty City). She crossed the street over to the Liberty Memorial Coliseum, and kept running, until she noticed a figure slumped against the wall. Upon closer inspection, it was . . .

"Wallace?" said Carly.

"Yeah, that'd be me," he said. "Hey, could you move about two steps to the right. The sun's in my eyes."

For some reason, Carly actually moved. "So, why are you sitting against the wall?"

"Can't be bothered moving," said Wallace.

"So, if I shot you right now," started Carly.

"You wouldn't," said Wallace. "You're not that cruel."

"True," said Carly.

"You know, we could team up," said Wallace. "You know, be on the same team or something."

"But, if I shot you, and you shot me, wouldn't we be on different teams?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, but if you just wait until someone shoots me, then you shoot them, then you shoot yourself, we'll be on the same team," said Wallace.

"I'm not shooting myself just to be on your team," said Carly.

Suddenly, a large chunk of the stadium wall fell down, revealing Edward. "Then allow me to do it for you," he said. Carly turned around just in time to see Edward shoot her, followed by another shot that hit Wallace.

At that exact moment, a van rolled up, and Chris jumped out the back of it. "Carly and Wallace have become the first members of the Running Penguins and the Fighting Pandas, respectively."

"Penguins don't run, they waddle," said Wallace as he and Carly were hauled into the van. "Now, has anyone else met up?" Chris stared into the screens in the back of the van. "They have. Quick Chef, to Mean Street Taxis in Trenton."

Chef quickly put the van into gear. "Do you want me to drop of the contestants on the way past Belleville Park?" he asked.

"No time, I'll just push them out on the way past," said Chris.

"You'll what?" demanded Carly. In answer to her question, Chris pushed Carly and Wallace out of the back of the van as they passed Belleville Park.

**Confession Cam: Carly**

"Was it a mistake to come back? Hell yeah."

Meanwhile in Trenton, Peter was hanging under the elevated train lines. He'd noticed Kim hiding behind a wall at the nearby taxi depot. Poor girl, he thought. Never for a minute thought that someone might be above her. Peter tried to take aim, but it was quite awkward firing a gun upside down. Without meaning to, his finger slipped, and a shot was fired.

Kim heard a noise, and looked behind her to see a paint splotch on the ground. She looked up, and saw Peter lining up for another shot. Quickly, Kim grabbed her gun and started firing at Peter. As she was firing, a train went past above them. One of Kim's paintballs went through an open window in the train, and hit the driver hard in the temple. The driver was knocked out, and he slumped over onto the controls, pushing the train's "Overdrive" button. The train sped up, faster and faster, until it went around a corner too fast and derailed in Chinatown. The train crashed into a building, and exploded.

Oh, and another of her paintballs hit Peter, which was also good. Unfortunately, she got hit by one Peter fired himself. At that moment, Chris and Chef rolled up. "Peter, you're with the Running Penguins. Kim, you'll be on the Fighting Pandas."

"Uh, Chris, you may wanna check this out," said Chef, leaning over the back of the driver's seat and checking the monitors.

Chris glanced at what Chef was looking at, to see Ash and Stifler having a shootout outside the Liberty City Cathedral. "Dear God, we haven't got a moment to lose," said Chris, grabbing Kim and Peter.

Meanwhile, at the cathedral, Ash had hidden behind a wall, with Stifler firing wildly behind him. "I stop him down somehow," said Ash. "I know! I choose . . ." Before he could finish, Stifler popped around the corner and shot Ash. The force of the shot was quite powerful, and not only knocked Ash down, but knocked his Pokéballs away. The momentum caused the Pokéballs to open, and Snorlax, Torterra, Glalie, Donphan and Boldore kept moving after their release, straight into the wall of the cathedral. The force of these impacts immediately caused the cathedral to come crashing down around them.

"HA! Got you," said Stifler as the van screeched to a halt in front of the church. "Ash is now on the Running Penguins," said Chris. "Now, get in the van. We just saw Zidane and Alice meet on the monitors and we're not sure if they're gonna fight or team up." Chris grabbed Ash and dragged him into the van before Chef screeched off.

While all this was happening, over in Portland, Kathryn was heading north to Harwood. There she spied Lyra heading towards the junkyard. Max's little friend, she thought to herself. If those two find each other, they'll surely team up. I can't have that.

Kathryn started looking around, and saw Max across the street in Hepburn Heights. That's convenient, she thought. Kathryn strode over there, making her presence as obvious as possible to show she wasn't a threat. Even so, when Max noticed her she pointed her gun at her.

"What do you want?" Max demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to someone?" asked Kathryn, unfazed.

"Look, unless you know where Lyra is, I'm not interested," said Max.

"Well, she's probably not in Portland," said Kathryn. "I mean, you must have been the ninth person they ejected from the bus here. What are the chances that Lyra would also be here, considering that they want to make this a citywide game?" In truth, Kathryn didn't know whether Max or Lyra was ejected first, she was just hoping Max was ejected first.

"That makes sense," admitted Max. "But I should still check around here, just in case."

"Why bother?" asked Kathryn. "They wouldn't put half the contestants on one island when there's another two islands to choose from. You'll just be wasting your time while who knows what happens to Lyra elsewhere."

"I guess," conceded Max. "Thank you Kathryn, though I'm not sure why you're helping me." And with that, Max flew off towards Staunton Island.

"That's one problem taken care of," said Kathryn, crossing the road. She wandered the streets until she found herself in Saint Mark's. She looked down the street, before ducking into an alleyway, since she had just noticed . . .

"Haruhi," she said. "Well, might as well take out some of the competition." Kathryn checked that her gun was loaded, then ran out onto the street firing.

Luckily for Haruhi, Kathryn missed each time. Unfortunately, one of the paintballs splattered against the windshield of a passing car. The driver, one Claude Speed, lost control of his car and drove through the front of Momma's Restaurante nearby. The building then collapsed and crushed the car.

"Toni! The restaurant is on fire," yelled Ma Cipriani.

"I know Ma, I'm currently under the rubble of some of it," yelled Toni. Toni looked up just in time to see more of the roof collapse towards him.

Meanwhile, out on the street, Kathryn was reloading. "You're not very good at this are you?" asked Haruhi, who hadn't even made a move to attack.

"I'm clearly doing better than you," said Kathryn, pointing her gun at Haruhi. "And you're gon . . ." As Jathryn was about to fire, her gun was shot out of her hand. Kathryn looked up to see Annabeth aiming at her.

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight," said Annabeth. "One . . ." Kathryn knew she was outnumbered, so she quickly grabbed her gun and darted off.

"You're not gonna get me out yourself are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Not unless you want to," said Annabeth. "Come on, we'll work together."

"Okay," said Haruhi, leaving the scene with Annabeth.

Meanwhile, over in Witchita Gardens . . .

"I knew I'd find you here," said Zidane.

"And I knew you'd know I'd find you here," said Alice. "So, teammates?"

"Yeah, sure," said Zidane. "Problem is that someone needs to be eliminated between us."

"Well, Chris dropped Dorothy off on this island as well," said Alice. "We could try and get her to be the one between us."

"Okay," said Zidane. "Any idea where she is?"

Alice looked blank for a minute, and then came back to herself. "She's hiding at the Cochrane Dam," she said.

So the two of them made their way to the dam, and once there started looking for her. "Where is she?" asked Zidane.

"She's close," said Alice. "She's knows we're looking for her."

"Wait, didn't you help her last season?" asked Zidane. "Wouldn't she be offended if you decided to be on a different team to her?"

"Well, I . . ." started Alice.

"HI-YAH!" yelled Dorothy, jumping down from above them and firing.

Zidane grabbed his gun and fired back, managing to hit her before she hit the ground. Zidane and Alice had a look at themselves carefully. "I'm not hit," said Zidane.

"Me neither," said Alice.

At this point, the van screeched to a halt behind them. "Oh good, we're not too late," said Chris. "Dorothy, you are now on the Fighting Pandas."

"CHRIS! Looks like Stifler's in trouble again," said Chef.

Chris looked over at the monitors to see Stifler hiding in Belleville Park, while Edward was on the offense. "We haven't got a moment to lose," cried Chris, grabbing Dorothy and jumping into the van. Chef started driving even before the doors were closed.

"Well, I guess we need to find someone else then," said Zidane.

"Unfortunately, there's no-one else on this island," said Alice.

"So I guess we're swimming back then?" said Zidane.

"I guess we . . ." started Alice, before suddenly going blank for a second. When she came back, her face was a mask of terror. "Oh *beep*," she said, looking up at the dam.

Meanwhile, in the inner workings of the dam, a stray paintball fired from the group had lodged itself in one of the filters. This then caused a small build-up of water, which in turn became a large build-up of water, which became an enormous build-up of water. The water pressure built and built, until finally the dam couldn't take anymore, and exploded. Zidane and Alice just made it off the dam before the whole thing collapsed, sending a huge tidal wave of water to flood the lower parts of Shoreside Vale.

"Well, that was fun," said Zidane.

"We're not out of it yet," said Alice, pointing to a landing plane.

The tidal wave hit the plane that was attempting to land just as the pilot realised the dam had exploded, and as he tried to take off again it was thrown off course. On board the plane, the flight attendants tried to keep the passengers calm.

"Well, this is the last time I come to Liberty City," said Tommy Vercetti, who happened to be on this particular flight. He couldn't be more right. The plane, which had suffered some engine damage from the wave, ended up crashing into the hills at the north of Shoreside Vale. The resulting explosion caused a huge rockslide, sending millions of tonnes of earth down onto the upper parts of the island and destroying everything in its path. Zidane and Alice both managed to jump to the water seconds before they could get buried in the rubble.

Meanwhile, in Belleville Park, Stifler was hiding on the island in the middle of the lake. The foliage was quite think, so he was well hidden, though Edward was getting closer. "You can't hide forever," he called, almost at the lake itself.

Stifler reloaded his paintball gun. "Wanna bet?" he muttered to himself, then jumped out of the bushes and started firing as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, Edward was faster, and got several shots onto Stifler and dodged the ones he had fired.

"How the hell did you do that?" demanded Stifler.

"I actually knew you were there the whole time," said Edward. "In fact, I . . ." Edward stopped, and looked to his left to see the destruction of Shoreside Vale. "That cannot be good," he said.

It was almost at the moment a van came flying off the bridge above them, and Chris and Chef piled out. "We're gonna need a new van," said Chris. "In the meantime, Stifler, welcome to the Running Penguins."

"Got us a new ride," said Chef, pulling up with another van.

"That was quick," said Chris. "Where'd you get it?"

"That guy," said Chef, pointing in the direction of the road. "Also you might wanna load up your stuff quick. He looks a bit angry."

"Luckily, I have our next target already," said Chris. "To Atlantic Quays. Draco and Murtagh are there."

Over in Atlantic Quays, Murtagh was hiding on the roof of one of the warehouses watching Draco walk by.

_Do you intend to attack yet_, asked Thorn in his head, currently submerged in the murky waters surrounding the city.

_Maybe_, replied Murtagh through his own thoughts. Draco had been on Murtagh's team last season, but he was eliminated too early for Murtagh to make any kind of judgement about him. Would he be a good ally or not?

Draco continued until he reached a pier at the end of Atlantic Quays. He pulled out a piece of paper and studied it carefully, before turning around to the building where Murtagh was hiding. "I know you're there," he called. "I've got a tracking spell on you.

Murtagh was shocked, but also kind of impressed. Obviously Draco would be a powerful ally, but was he trustworthy? Murtagh loaded his gun, jumped down from the roof and came into view, targeting him. "So, if you knew I was there, why did you wait so long to call me out?" asked Murtagh.

"Because of this," said Draco. The paper was revealed to be a map of Liberty City, with each contestant marked on the map. Most of the markers were moving, so it didn't take long for him to figure out the map was keeping tabs on everybody on the show. "I need a favour," he continued. "I need you to shoot me so I don't end up on the same team as that Stifler guy."

"Why?" asked Murtagh.

"He dragged me here, and insists on being my 'buddy'," said Draco with a hint of disgust. "But by the looks of things, Stifler's just been eliminated. Please, help me."

"One condition," said Murtagh. "If we end up on the same team, we shall be allies. Same applies if we both make it to the merge."

"Deal," said Draco without hesitation, bracing himself for impact. Murtagh fired, and Draco fell backwards. Chris and Chef arrived seconds later. "Draco, you are now a member of the Fighting Pandas," said Chris, guiding him to the van.

"Hey, Murtagh," said Draco, holding out his map. "Take it. As my way of saying thanks." Murtagh took the map, and watched as the van drove off.

_So, where to now,_ said Thorn, still under the water. Murtagh looked at the map for a minute.

"Lyra is up north," said Murtagh. "I will offer to ensure she gets on the same team as Max, who seems to have gone to Stanton Island."

_What about your offer to Draco?_ asked Thorn.

"Whatever happens, happens," said Murtagh. "I made many allies last season. I should end up with at least some of them on my team this season."

_Very well,_ said Thorn, rising from the sea. Murtagh jumped on and rode Thorn to the northern part of the island.

Unfortunately, what they didn't take into consideration was the fact that Thorn is a large dragon, and when he rose from the sea, a huge wave came up and washed over the Portland Harbour, knocking down a few buildings.

Over in Newport, atop the multi-story car park, Raven sat meditating when she heard someone coming. She opened her eyes and located her gun telepathically, getting ready to fight whoever was there. They probably knew she was aware of them, but were going for a surprise attack. Raven prepared herself to leap into the air . . .

. . . only for the concrete to open up beneath her. She quickly stopped herself falling, but then the concrete resealed around her. She struggled for a minute, but before she could get free she saw the cause of her problem. "Edward, right?" she snarled.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, lifting his gun.

"How did you . . ." she started.

"Traces of calcium, silicon, aluminium, oxygen, sulphur and iron," said Edward. "All I had to worry about was where the parts I moved would go. Oh, by the way," Edward lifted his gun and shot Raven. "You're out."

Raven glared at him, and sent out a piercing shriek that ended when she blew a large hole in the middle of the car-park. "You will pay for your insolence," she yelled, glowing purple and holding a couple of dark balls of energy. Edward backed away, realising he'd made a mistake in attacking her.

Before she could do anything though, she suddenly passed out and fell to the ground. Just behind where she'd landed was Chris holding a tranquiliser gun. "When she wakes up, I'll tell her she's on the Running Penguins," he said, carrying her to the van.

While all this was happening, over in the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, Lyra hid herself behind the large car crusher. "Oh Pan, what should I do?" she asked her dæmon.

"We could try and find Max. She'd protect you," said Pan.

"But we're all against each other," cried Lyra. "What if she . . ."

"What did she tell you back in the cave?" asked Pan. "She said she would protect you from everything that Chris would do to you."

"And yet, where is she now?" asked Kathryn, coming around from behind the crusher. "She's a big girl, so she should be fine, and yet she hasn't bothered finding you yet."

"What have you done to her?" demanded Lyra, grabbing her gun and getting to her feet. Pan changed his form from a ferret to a leopard, preparing to attack at a moment's notice.

"Nothing malevolent, I can assure you," said Kathryn, getting closer. "And please, don't be so sceptical of me. I'm not here to cause you any harm. I'm here to offer MY protection."

"I don't need it," said Lyra. "When Max gets here, she'll . . ."

"She's not coming," said Kathryn sweetly. "She can easily fly around the whole city, and her eagle eyes haven't spotted little old you out in the open?" Lyra couldn't think of how to respond to this. "So how about it? Allies?"

"Don't do it," yelled someone from above. Kathryn and Lyra looked up, and saw Murtagh land next to them, gun already firing at Kathryn. Kathryn was quick to respond, and fired back at Murtagh. The result was that they hit each other, eliminating them both.

About a minute later, Chris and Chef rolled up. "Thanks a lot guys, I had to use a photo finish to see who got hit first," said Chris.

"And who was it?" asked Kathryn.

"I gave up when we started doing thousandths of a second," admitted Chris. "So I flipped a coin. Kathryn, you are on the Fighting Pandas, and Murtagh is on the Running Penguins."

As Chris led Kathryn to the van, Murtagh turned to Lyra. "I've got a bad feeling about that girl," said Murtagh. "Lyra, do NOT side with her, ever."

"I don't intend to," said Lyra. "I just wanna be with Max."

"In that case, you'll need this," said Murtagh, handing her Draco's map. "I notice she went over to Staunton Island. You'll need to get over there."

"No problem," said Lyra, as Chris led Murtagh away. Lyra ran up to the edge of the water, where Pan jumped in and turned himself into a dolphin in the process.

On the coast along Aspatria, a wave washed Alice and Zidane ashore. Alice, being undead, was fine, though Zidane was gasping for breath. "Don't worry Zidane. We're on dry land now," she said, guiding him onto land.

"Why . . . did we . . . think . . . that was . . . a good idea?" he asked between breaths.

"Because the landslide would have been much, much worse?" said Alice.

Zidane thought about this a moment. "Touché," he said. "Do you think we'll be safe here?"

"Hold on, I'll check," said Alice, going blank. About a second after doing so, she returned to herself and jumped in front of Zidane. Moments later she was blank again

Zidane looked up, and saw Max carefully floating to the ground, gun in hand. "What was that for?" asked Zidane. "I thought we were friends?"

"Maybe later," said Max. "Right now I need to find Lyra and make sure she's fine."

"But still, we could have helped you," said Zidane.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to believe you?" demanded Max. "All my life I've been kidnapped, attacked, experimented on, lied to, forced to do things I don't want to, by the people I trusted most. I don't think I even have to mention getting kidnapped by that egotistical jackass. Then while I was in that cave, I find Lyra, defenceless and alone, also a victim of Chris. I swore I would help her anyway I could, and now I have no idea where she is."

"She's coming this way," said Alice, returning to herself once again.

"LIAR!" screamed Max. "Now to get rid of you, too." Max lifted her gun and fired at Zidane. "Mutant bird kid, 1. Mutant monkey kid, 0."

"Actually . . ." said Zidane, lifting his dagger. Max's eyes widened when she saw a large paint blot on it. She lifted her weapon, but Zidane was faster, firing and hitting her straight on the chest.

"Well, that was cool," said Chris as the van rolled up. "Oh, and Max? Look who just got here."

Max looked over to the water to see Lyra just arriving on a dolphin. "Max," she cried. "Oh, I'm too late. You're already out."

"Sorry Lyra, I just didn't know where you were," said Max as she was loaded into the van.

"Don't worry Lyra, I'll look after you," said Zidane.

"Really?" asked Lyra, looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course," said Zidane. "It'd be just like babysitting Eiko. Besides, when Max sees how good of a job I do protecting you, she'll have to start trusting people more." And with that, the two of them left.

Slightly east of them, Edward ran across the top of a building at Liberty Campus. Looking down, he saw Jake lying against a tree in the middle of the courtyard. Edward got out his gun, and shot Jake in the arm. It was a clear shot, and Edward was sure he hit him, but Jake didn't even react. Edward tried a few more times, each time positive he hit him, until Jake looked like a multi coloured Dalmatian. Only then did he start to move. "Hey, what the?" he asked, noticing the paint. "When did this happen?"

"About twenty seconds ago," yelled Edward. "Seriously, how do you sleep through that?"

"Years of practice," replied Jake, only now noticing Edward.

Just then, Chris and Chef drove up to Jake and dragged him into the van. "Finally," said Chef. "We get two eliminations within a half mile radius of each other."

Edward heard this, and immediately climbed down to ground level. He started searching the streets, travelling quickly but keeping hidden. He soon came across the fire station, and saw someone with a tail walk into an alley behind it. Quietly as he could, Edward snuck up behind them until he was sure it was Zidane. He also noticed he had Lyra with him. Good, thought Edward, another two to get rid of. Edward pulled out his gun . . .

. . . when Zidane finally noticed him. Edward fired at Zidane, but missed and hit Lyra instead. "Damn it, I was looking after her for Max," said Zidane.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" said Edward. Zidane lifted his gun and fired at him, but Edward was too quick.

"Get back here," yelled Zidane, racing after him.

"Zidane, what about me?" asked Lyra, but he was already gone. However, a couple of seconds later she was grabbed by Chris and Chef.

Edward fled to the south, with Zidane in hot pursuit. And in hot pursuit of them were Chris and Chef in the van, though not too close. "Now this is what I've been waiting for," said Chris, filming the two of them out the window.

Meanwhile, at the Bedford Point Subway station . . .

"Everybody off," said the train driver. "We can't go any further. Something about a landslide in Shoreside Vale."

"Odd. Nothing like that ever happened in New York," said Annabeth.

"Then again, we're not in New York apparently," said Haruhi.

"I could swear we are. The architecture looks too similar for it to be a coincidence," said Annabeth.

"I can't blame you. I'd have said the same thing," said Haruhi. "And once again, thanks for not shooting me earlier."

"Don't worry about it," said Annabeth. "Honestly, you and I are probably the smartest two people on the show. We need to look out for each other. I'll even try and make sure you don't get booted first again."

"Thank you," said Haruhi. "It's good to know there's someone on this show I can trust, since the host is, you know . . ."

"A greedy psychopath with no respect for human life?" said Annabeth as the two of them exited the station.

"Yeah, that," said Haruhi, laughing. "You know Annabeth, no matter what happens, we're a team. If you ever need someone for support, you can count on me."

At this moment, Zidane and Edward came past, both of them firing at each other but neither of them hitting the other. Two stray paintballs, however, did hit Haruhi and Annabeth. "That could put a dampener on the relationship," said Annabeth.

"Damn it, hold still," yelled Zidane, firing several more shots. Edward clapped his hands then put them on the ground. A circle of earth pushed him upwards, and Zidane's shots hit Edward's plateau. Edward began sniping at Zidane, but Zidane was quicker, climbing up to Edward while still avoiding his shots. As soon as Zidane was at the top, he fired several shots at Edward. This time, he couldn't dodge them, they were too close. Unfortunately, neither could Zidane.

The two crashed to the earth at about the same time Chris and Chef arrived. "And with that, nineteen of the twenty contestants have been hit, and therefore we have our teams."

"Wait, who'd we miss?" asked Chef.

Meanwhile, under the rubble of Chinatown . . .

"Zoinks, like, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Shaggy.

"Erm, we might need to go get him," said Chris.

Several hours later, back in Belleville Park . . .

"Okay, so we now have our two teams," said Chris. "The Fighting Pandas consist of Alice, Dorothy, Draco, Edward, Haruhi, Jake, Kathryn, Kim, Shaggy and Wallace; and the Running Penguins consist of Annabeth, Ash, Carly, Lyra, Max, Murtagh, Peter, Raven, Stifler and Zidane." Chris then gave one of his sinister laughs. "Now here's the part I've been waiting for. Elimination time."

"Elimination? For who?" demanded Annabeth.

"For the Running Penguins. Who else?" said Chris.

"Why?" asked Carly.

"Because Shaggy won this challenge for the Pandas," said Chris.

"But we weren't even on teams yet," said Zidane. "And Shaggy was trapped under the rubble for most of that time. And we don't even know half our teammates that well . . ."

"Excuses, excuses," said Chris. "Two hours from now, one of you is going home. Now, get voting."

After Chris had left, Kathryn took a step forward. "As an unbiased third party to your vote, I would suggest getting rid of Max."

"WHAT?! Why?" demanded Max.

"Simply put, you can't keep a promise," said Kathryn. "You said you'd protect Lyra, and yet despite being just one suburb away, you completely ditched her."

"I didn't know she was there," said Max. "In fact, you told me the odds of Chris letting her off so close to where I was were so slim. . ."

"And yet, you believed so easily that she wouldn't be anywhere nearby," said Kathryn. "I didn't force you to look elsewhere, you simply chose to believe me. And any case, you could have easily followed Chris with those large wings I can see on your back."

"I . . ." started Max, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Max, I believe you," said Lyra.

"Yes, that's what she's hoping for," said Kathryn. "But enough harsh words. I just felt it was my duty as a follower of God to flush out the wicked." As she said this, Kathryn carefully pulled out a cross necklace. The members of the Running Penguins were at a loss for words of what to think.

**Confession Cam: Max**

"This is bull*beep*. I'd never do that to Lyra. Well, I'm voting for Zidane. He said he'd protect her, and she almost the next one back."

**Confession Cam: Peter**

"I'm not sure what to think about any of them, but if what Kathryn said is any indication, I think Max has to go."

**Confession Cam: Zidane**

"We need strong team members this early in the game, and the only ones of us that can't fight are Ash, Carly, Lyra and Stifler. Ash has a whole arsenal of Pokémon at his disposal, so he's out. I wanna get on Max's good side, so I can't vote for Lyra. And I like girls, so that leaves Stifler. Sorry man."

Later, at the campfire ceremony . . .

"Chris, are you sure it's safe to light a fire in the middle of a public park?" asked Peter.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Chris.

"You asking what the worst that could happen is," said Carly. "Now something bad is gonna happen."

"Maybe," shrugged Chris. "But first, it's time for someone to be eliminated, and be the first victim of the Warp of Shame."

"Do you even need to put effort into naming our departure?" asked Annabeth.

"Nah, it's easier to just add 'of Shame' to everything," said Chris. "Now, you have each cast your votes. Nine of you are safe, as determined by who I give these marshmallows to. Tonight, marshmallows go to: Carly, Peter, Lyra, Annabeth, Raven, Stifler, Ash and Murtagh." As he said each name, he threw a marshmallow to them. The camera then focused on a nervous looking Max and Zidane. "Campers, there is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cuts rapidly between Max and Zidane. "Zidane."

"Are you kidding me?" demanded Max. "What did I do?"

"Well, you did kinda ditch Lyra," said Stifler.

"I told you, I didn't know she was . . ." Suddenly, a vortex opened up, sucked her in, and closed up before she could finish.

"That was unexpected," said Ash.

"Did I mention it was called a Warp of Shame?" asked Chris. "Pretty sure I did."

"Is she okay?" asked Lyra.

"Who knows?" said Chris. "But now, we have to do the same thing." Suddenly, a much larger vortex opened up behind him, and started sucking the contestants in. "So, we half levelled a city this time, but what horrors can we accomplish next? Or after that? Or even after that? Find our right here, on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Chris then jumped into the vortex after everyone, and it closed up.

What he didn't notice was that the vortex had started pulling the fire towards it, and when it closed left some of it on the grass, which quickly ignited and . . .


	3. Palms Sweaty, Knees Weak, Arms Heavy

Episode 2: Palms Sweaty, Knees Weak, Arms Heavy

At a club in Detroit, Michigan, a portal from another dimension opens up, and suddenly twenty one people spill out of it. One of them immediately gets up and starts talking to a conveniently placed camera. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide," said Chris, as flashbacks of the previous episode started playing. "We started the new series with a blast . . . or several, which eventually led us to deciding the teams. And to a lesser extent, we levelled a city. I'm just glad I was able to shift the repair bill to the studio. In the end, the winged freak Max was eliminated, for no reason other than I was forcing them to vote for someone." The scene cut back to Chris. "Who will be notoriously B. I. G.? Who will be worth fifty cents? And who will suck as much as Lil Wayne? Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

The nineteen contestants groaned with pain as they picked themselves up. "Welcome to your second challenge," said Chris cheerily. "And you'll be happy to know that this time the chance of you dying is extremely low."

"So it's only around the 50% mark?" asked Wallace.

"You don't have a lot of faith in me do you?" said Chris. "No, this time all you have to do is rap."

"What, like, presents?" asked Dorothy.

"No, I mean like the genre of music," said Chris.

"There's a genre of music dedicated to presents?" asked Murtagh.

"This is what happens when an author chooses the majority of his cast from fantasy and sci-fi worlds with little to no rap music," said Chef.

"Okay, time for some education," said Chris, grabbing out an Eminem album. "All of you take a seat and listen to this." Chris took the CD out and put it in a laptop.

After about ten minutes, some of the reactions from the contestants included:

"Oh my goodness!"

"Can he really say . . . ?"

"This is what passes for music these days?"

"No really, can he really say . . . ?"

"WHAT THE HELL, STAN?!"

"Okay, that's enough education for now," said Chris, stopping the CD. "Now, your challenge for today is to pick three members to perform a battle rap."

"So basically we have to swear and verbally abuse each other in time with a beat," said Haruhi.

"Pretty much," said Chris. "I'll give you ten minutes to decide who gets to battle. Go."

The Running Penguins moved to the left side to the stage and got into a huddle to decide who would perform.

"Okay, who knew what this 'rap' was before today?" asked Lyra.

"I did," said Carly.

"Ditto," said Stifler.

"I'd heard of it," said Annabeth.

"Sadly, yes," said Raven.

"Come on, it's not that bad Ray," said Peter.

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt I was compelled to dislike you by some cosmic force," said Raven. "You just added fuel to the fire."

"Guys, we need to focus here," said Ash. "Next question: CAN anyone rap?"

"I can try," said Zidane.

"You were one of the ones who didn't even know what rap was until a few minutes ago," said Raven.

"Yeah, but I've been a stage performer since I was a kid," said Zidane.

"Close enough," said Annabeth. "Anyone else?"

"I at least know what it is, so maybe I should do it," said Carly.

"Same here," said Stifler. "Just wait 'til you ladies see my badass rapping, you be begging me for . . ."

"No we won't," said Annabeth.

"She's right. I tried all last season, and that never worked," said Zidane.

Meanwhile, over with the Fighting Pandas, Alice had just come back to herself. "Their rappers will be Carly, Stifler and Zidane," she said.

"Okay, who wants to go against them?" asked Kathryn.

"It should be people who actually know rap music," said Draco.

"Are you volunteering?" asked Shaggy.

"What? Where'd you get that idea?" demanded Draco.

"No reason," said Shaggy, taking a step back.

"I'll go if no-one minds," said Kim.

"Me too," said Jake.

"And I'll do it too," said Edward.

"Do you even know what rap is?" asked Kathryn.

"Does Zidane?" retorted Edward.

"Touché," said Kathryn. "Well, before the performance, I need to freshen up a little." Kathryn turned and walked off towards the bathrooms.

"Why? She's not performing," said Kim.

Kathryn entered the bathroom to find a man setting up a camera in one of the stalls. "Confession Cam?" she asked.

"Err . . . yeah, let's call it that," said the man, quickly leaving. Kathryn shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the sink. She pulled out her cross necklace, opened it up, and pulled out . . .

"You know, that white stuff in your cross killed my uncle," said a voice behind her.

Kathryn spun around and saw Jake standing there. "Oh really?" she said. "I thought it was a train."

"That too," said Jake. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Chris told me," said Kathryn.

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Well, after Light made it almost to the end of last season, Chris gave personal information to anyone he thought could make the show more dramatic," said Kathryn. "Luckily though, no-one will believe you."

"Oh really? Why's that?" asked Jake.

"Because you attacked me," said Kathryn.

"I haven't attacked . . ." started Jake, as Kathryn raised her fist and punched herself in the face. She stumbled back, winced in pain, and then walked up to Jake and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now, I'll keep quiet if you win this challenge." With that, she walked out of the bathroom. As she exited, she burst into tears and returned to her team.

"Kathryn? What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"I . . . no. I can't say," said Kathryn, between sobs. As she spoke, she made sure to make her black eye visible to her.

"Oh my God! What happened?" demanded Kim.

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Kathryn, pressing close to Kim.

Kim was about to object, but instead embraced her tightly. "Okay," said Kim. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

Meanwhile, Jake was staring after her in shock. He placed his hand on the sink, and found something there. Picking it up, he realised it was Kathryn's necklace. Jake smiled to himself. "And some people think I'm stupid," he said, pocketing it and leaving.

Shortly afterwards, Chris was standing onstage while the contestants stood where the audience should be. "Okay teams, it's time to send out your first rappers." The Fighting Pandas sent up Kim, while Carly represented the Running Penguins. "Okay, you'll get about thirty seconds to dis your opponent, and then they'll have their turn. Afterwards, we'll go to our judge to decide the winner. Kim, since your team won in the last episode . . ."

"Unfairly," muttered Zidane.

". . . you can choose whether to go first or second," finished Chris.

"I'll go first," said Kim after a moment's thought.

"Alright, Kim vs Carly," said Chris. "DJ Jazzy Chef, drop that beat." Chef immediately started playing a beat on the turntables while Chris handed Kim a microphone.

Kim hesitated for a moment, then started: _"Yo, what up C. S. no Lewis / It's K. P. rocking and you're about to blow this / While you're at home playing with your little webcam / I'm saving the world from Señors, Monkey and Drakken / Doesn't matter where and doesn't matter when / I'll be beating you 'til the very end / I know I can beat you, I did it last season / Since you didn't think fire would burn for some reason / You ever feel like getting another beating? / Call me beep me if you wanna reach me."_

The beat stopped, and Chris walked onstage. "Well, that was awesome," he said. "Let's see if Carly can top that. DJ Jazzy Chef, drop it like it's hot."

The music started, and Chris handed the microphone to Carly. She too waited a moment before she began. _"Leave it all to me to take red down a peg / Because you ain't getting mercy even if you beg / It's clear to see I'm not a fighter, that's not hard / But I'm still the only person to last a round with Shelby Marx / I'm tight with the First Lady, you've got a loser and his rat / And I don't even need to fight because I've got Sam for that / Your brothers are psychos who like to blow stuff to hell / At least when my brother does it he actually means well / And I hear you're scared of a little bit of naco? / Here, take these spaghetti tacos."_

The beat stopped and everyone started applauding. "Okay, they bother did well," said Chris. "But we can only have one winner, and the person who decides that is DJ Jazzy Chef. So, who's it gonna be?"

Chef thought about it for a moment. "I'm gonna have to go with Kim," said Chef. "She's got a little more fight in her."

"There you have it, one point to the Fighting Pandas," said Chris. Cheers rose from the Fighting Pandas while the Running Penguins groaned. "Now, let's see our next two rappers: Zidane and Edward." Zidane and Edward both got on stage. "Okay Edward, your team won that previous battle, you can decide whether to go first or second."

"I'll go first," said Edward.

"Alright, thirty seconds on the clock," said Chris. "DJ Jazzy Chef, if you would." Chef started up a beat, and Edward began:

"_There's no challenge here, as far as I can see / I was meant to fight a man, instead I got a monkey / It's a gift to be able to steal something from anything / But you know what's cooler? Creating anything from everything / You've got those two puny daggers, I've got this great big lance / How do you think you've got a slither of a chance? / I'mma travel down the mines and make you be my canary / You're just a tiny monkey, how is that even scary? / Looks like I'm just about out of time / FYI I went first so you could steal my rhymes."_

"Whoa, nice work Edward," said Chris. "Zidane, you've got thirty seconds. No pressure, but if you lose, so does your team. Again." Chef started playing the beat, and Zidane jumped straight in.

"_Me, tiny? You're one to talk / You're less than five feet, that's freaking short / Including your rhymes, I'll steal anything / Nice lance, compensating for something? / You got nothing on me, all the ladies love me / Even princesses want a piece of the big Z / You say I can steal anything, and that just might be / By the way, what nice blue undies_ (at this point, Zidane unfurled a pair of light blue boxers. Edward checked himself, and looked horrified. Especially because Zidane hadn't even come within an arm's length of him)_ / You think you can grow, I mean seriously still? / This is what happens when you don't drink your milk."_

Edward stared at him, rage slowly creeping onto his face. "Short . . . compensating . . . undies . . . MILK!" he screamed. "I'LL *beep* KILL YOU!" And with that, Edward drew a lance out of the ground and charged at Zidane. Zidane quickly leapt away, with Edward in hot pursuit.

"Well, given Edward's unnecessary reaction, I'm gonna give it to Zidane," said Chef. "It also makes the challenge more suspenseful."

"Alright guys, the score are level," said Chris. "That means we're down to our final matchup: Stifler and Jake." The two of them got on stage. "Stifler, since your team just won, you choose if you go first or second."

"I'll go first," said Stifler.

"Alright, DJ Jazzy Chef, you know what to do," said Chris. The beat started, and so did Stifler:

"_Here comes Steve to save the whole team / I'll be through with you soon, no need to scream / Beating you will be like using fire to burn / There's no challenge in it, unlike getting you to learn / I mean seriously, how stupid can you be? / I'm smarter than you and I only averaged a C / You don't wanna lacrosse me, I'm way better than you are / And I bet I can play more than Smoke on the Water on guitar / I'm done, you're too pathetic to keep taunting / If you're gonna dis me you may want to be starting."_

"Well, that's gonna be tough to beat," said Chris. "Jake, thirty seconds on the clock. And, no pressure, but if your team's victory rests on this."

"Oh God we're *beep* screwed," said Draco as Jake started.

"_I may not be smart, I at least I know this / I grew up with rap so I know I can win this / I'm lazy, yeah, but at least I have respect / To people out there who aren't myself / I never talk bad about people who don't deserve it / And I never play sport with a bag on a stick / Peace."_

The contestants, Chris and Chef stared at him blankly for a minute. "Umm, that was not thirty seconds," said Chris. "And you didn't exactly rhyme."

"What does rhyming have to do with this?" asked Jake.

"It's rap. Rhyming is the fundamental element of it," said Chef.

"Now you tell me," said Jake.

"Didn't you say you grew up with rap?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, but those guys don't rhyme," said Jake.

"Actually they do. Every single one of them," said Alice.

"Well, I think this week's winner is obvious," said Chris. "For actually rapping properly, Stifler wins it for the Running Penguins." A cheer erupted from the members of the Penguins. "Fighting Pandas, tonight you'll be voting someone off. I'll give you some time to decide who. Not that you'll need it."

"Yeah, clearly Edward's at fault," said Jake. "I mean, he DID set us on our losing streak."

"But at least he tried to win," said Kathryn. "We need to get rid of you before you do any more damage to this team than you already have."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

Kathryn hesitated a moment, then spoke. "I suppose I should tell you," she said, then took a deep breath. "He did this to me." She indicated her black eye at this.

"WHAT?!" demanded Haruhi, glaring at Jake.

"Goodness," gasped Dorothy.

"Zoinks! Like, what the *beep*, man," yelled Shaggy.

"Wait a minute, wait," said Jake. "She did that to herself."

"Why would she do that?" said Edward, advancing on him.

"She was trying to blackmail me into winning," said Jake.

"Wait, why would she need to do that?" asked Wallace. "Were you intending to lose?"

"No, it's because I found this," said Jake, pulling out Kathryn's necklace.

"So you're a thief too?" said Kathryn, snatching back the necklace before he could do anything else.

"Inside it, there's . . ." started Jake.

"Save it Harper, you're going down," said Draco.

"But . . ." started Jake as eight angry faces turned away.

**Confession Cam: Alice**

"Jake's an idiot, but somehow I don't think he was lying. I'm really getting a bad feeling about Kathryn. Could she be the new Light? I need to keep an eye on her."

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"Hook, line and sinker. I've got pretty much the whole team on my side now; all I have to do is keep them there. Jake goes down this time, Alice will have to go next. She doesn't seem to believe me."

**Confession Cam: Dorothy**

"I'm on a team with someone who has no brains, someone who has no heart, and someone who has no courage. Why does this always happen when I leave Kansas? Anyway, I'm voting for Jake."

**Confession Cam: Some random guy**

"Why is everyone confessing deep dark secrets into this thing? That's not what I set it up for."

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Alright Pandas, you have all cast your votes as to who you want to get rid of," said Chris. "Nine of you will be lucky and get to stay. One of you will not. If you are lucky, you will receive a marshmallow. If not, you will be sent into the Warp of Shame. The following contestants are safe." As Chris said each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Draco. Shaggy. Kathryn. Alice. Haruhi. Kim. Wallace. And Dorothy." The camera cut to a nervous looking Jake and a confident looking Edward. "I have one marshmallow left. And it goes too . . ." The camera cut between Jake and Edward several times. "Edward." The final marshmallow landed on his lap.

"Are you kidding? I'm telling you, I didn't do anything," said Jake, just as a large vortex swallowed him up.

"And that's two down, eighteen to go," said Chris. "Whose time will wrap up next? Will there be more black eyes? Please? And where are we even heading next? Find out next time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." And he finished, another vortex opened up and swallowed the contestants, Chris and Chef.


	4. Simply Walking Into Mordor

Episode 3: Simply Walking Into Mordor

All was quiet in Hobbiton, until a vortex opened and twenty people spilled out of it. Chris got up and spoke to the camera that happened to be there, out of earshot of the others. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Flashbacks of the previous episode started to play. "The teams were challenged to perform a series of rap battles. Some were good i.e. most of the performers; some were bad i.e. Jake. And as far as his team is concerned, it's not just at rapping, because Kathryn framed him for an assault and theft he didn't commit." The camera cut back to Chris. "Who will simply walk into Mordor? Who will not pass? And who will lose the _precious_ challenge? Find out right here on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

The remaining contestants got up slowly. "Ugh, definitely didn't sign up for this," said Zidane.

"We didn't sign up for anything," said Alice. "We were just dragged here against our will."

"All right campers, time for this week's challenge," said Chris. "About eight months ago, a hobbit named Frodo threw a ring into a volcano . . ."

"Why?" asked Lyra.

"It was the source of power for some evil overlord or something," said Chris.

"So it was a horcrux?" asked Draco.

"A what?" asked Chris. "Anyway, your challenge this week will be to repeat that journey, all the way from here in The Shire to the Cracks of Mt. Doom in Mordor."

"How far away is that?" asked Kim.

"Not too far," said Chris, glancing at a map. "Each team will get a map that shows them the way." Chef handed Edward and Stifler a map each.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing on my property?" demanded an angry hobbit from inside his home.

"Sorry Mr Baggins," called Chris. "We'll just be leaving, right . . ." At this moment, a large eagle swooped down and grabbed Chris and Chef. "NOW!" At that call, the contestants took off.

Inside his hobbit-hole, Frodo muttered to himself. "I'm going to be reminded of that journey for the rest of my life," he said. "I have got to get out of Middle Earth."

On the back of the eagle, Chris and Chef were talking. "So Chris, exactly how far is it?" asked Chef.

"According to the map, they should get there in about nine, ten hours tops," said Chris.

"Err, Chris, the map is folded," said Chef.

Chris looked at it, and chuckled to himself. "Silly me," he said, unfolding it. "Oh . . . um, it might take a little more like . . . ten days?"

"Still folded," said Chef.

Chris unfolded the map even more. "Okay, ten weeks then," he said.

"Still not quite there," said Chef.

Frustrated, Chris unfolded the map as much as possible (covering almost the entirety of the eagle's back). "Okay, about ten months then," said Chris. "Wait, TEN MONTHS! No-one's that committed to a project, apart from that sexy beast who's writing this fanfic obviously."

"So what are we gonna do?" said Chef.

Chris looked down at a forest they were flying over. "I've got an idea," he said. "Take us down here for a minute." The eagle flew down to a clearing in the forest.

Meanwhile, the teams had realised the problem Chris neglected to mention.

"Seriously, how does he expect us to traverse this much distance?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've got a dragon," said Murtagh. "That should make things easier."

"_I don't think I can carry all of you,"_ said Thorn.

"Where does he keep coming from?" asked Kim. Everyone looked at her as though to answer, before realising they too, didn't know.

"Charizard can also carry a couple," said Ash, sending out his personal dragon.

"I can fly. I won't need your dragons," said Raven. "I may even be able to carry a lighter person."

"That's sorted then," said Peter. "Let's go guys." And so, Raven began carrying Lyra, Charizard had Ash and Carly, and Thorn took everyone else.

"Oh great, they're gonna win again," said Kathryn.

"Not necessarily," said Chris, the eagle landing next to them.

"Why? Have you convinced more of those eagles to carry us there?" asked Wallace.

"Don't be silly," said Chris. "No, I actually just met with a man named Tom Bombadil, and he gave me this." Chris produced a bunch of water skins, and handed them to the contestants.

"Like, what is this stuff?" asked Shaggy.

"He said it was called 'yellow buffalo'," said Chris. "Or 'green yak', or 'blue ox' or something. Point is, it give you wings, and a lot of energy. Enough that you should at least keep pace with them."

"Isn't it against the rules for you to interfere?" asked Dorothy.

"This isn't interfering," said Chris. "This is making things more interesting."

"What's the difference?" asked Kim.

"Entertainment value," said Chris, getting back on the eagle. "Good luck."

As he flew away, the team looked at the water skins. "Well, I guess we better drink it," said Edward.

"Okay, but don't drink all of it at once," said Alice. "Chris didn't say if it would wear off, and knowing him it'll probably wear off at the worst possible moment, so you can't fly too high either."

"Darn, she's on to me," said Chris, watching on a monitor on the eagle's back.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'you'?" asked Draco.

"I've seen the future, that stuff won't have an effect on me," said Alice. "Luckily, I am much faster than any of you on foot, so it won't matter."

"Okay, let's do this," said Kathryn, taking a swig and passing it along. As they group drank, they groaned in pain as, one by one, they each grew a pair of wings.

"I wonder if this is how Max felt," said Dorothy.

"Guys, the other team already have a huge head start on us," said Haruhi. "If we hurry, we might catch them at Bree." And with that, Haruhi took off (on the second attempt). The others soon followed; some even managing to take off in one go.

Meanwhile, the Running Penguins had a commanding lead. "There's Bree," called Annabeth from Thorn's back. "Zidane, any sign of the others?"

"Nothing," said Zidane, facing away from everyone else. "Though I can see some odd looking birds." Zidane squinted at them carefully. "Hey Lyra, did Max ever mention having some family in Middle Earth?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they made her in a laboratory," said Lyra.

"I know that feeling," muttered Zidane before continuing. "Thought so. It would explain why all these birds look like the other team too."

Several of the Running Penguins glanced back at this. "What is this?" demanded Murtagh. "Was Max's mutation contagious?"

"Wouldn't it have affected us, her teammates, more than them?" asked Ash.

"Whatever this is, we need to move now," said Stifler. "They're about to . . ." At this point, the Fighting Pandas flew past them. "They just went past us."

A few hours later, the Fighting Pandas lost sight of the Running Penguins. "This is working out pretty well for us," said Kim.

"Don't get too excited, they can still catch us," said Kathryn.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Kim. And like all ill-conceived statements, this is exactly when Kim's wings retracted into her back. She fell from the air and skidded along the ground for a few yards before coming to a stop. The others, taking the hint, landed before anything bad could happen to them.

"In answer to your question . . ." started Wallace.

"Shut the *beep* up," said Kim, getting up and dusting herself off.

"We need some more now," said Shaggy.

"No we don't," said Alice. "They're still several miles behind us. If we start walking, it'll still take an hour or so for them to catch us."

"It'll also save some of the potion," said Haruhi. "Come on, let's go." And the Fighting Pandas moved out.

Just over an hour later, they heard the sound of huge flapping wings. "That'd be them," said Draco.

"Or not," said Dorothy. "Look." The others turned around and saw several large dark shapes flying towards them, with what appeared to be dark robed men in armour riding them.

"What the hell are those?" asked Edward.

"Heh, you didn't think I'd let them get through this challenge easily did you?" said Chris, who was somewhere past Moria at this point.

"Somehow, I don't think the locals will be too happy with you reviving the Nazgûl," said Chef.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Chris.

"KEEP RUNNING!" yelled Alice.

"Don't worry, I've got this," said Draco, pulling out his wand. "INCENDIO!" A big blast of fire shot out from Draco's wand, hitting several of the Nazgûl and knocking them back for a moment.

"You think you can keep that up the rest of the way to Mordor?" asked Kathryn.

"How far is it?" asked Draco.

"Over a thousand miles," said Haruhi.

"Then no," said Draco, turning and running.

They continued to run for a while until they felt a huge blast of hot air above them. They looked up to see Thorn burning one of the Nazgûl out of the sky. The others, seeing the large dragon, and then the other not-as-large-but-still-pretty-big dragon, flew away before either could do them more harm.

"You guys okay?" called Murtagh from Thorn's back.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Alice.

"Good, it'd be a shame to beat you because you were dead," said Peter as the Running Penguins flew past.

"Well, we lost the lead, but we can still catch up," said Kim, giving chase.

The team reached the end of a gorge, and ahead of them they saw Rivendell. "Oh, please can we stop there?" asked Dorothy.

"We haven't got time. They'd be way ahead of us by now," said Edward.

"He's right. They're almost to Moria," said Alice.

"Should we have more of the stuff?" asked Kim.

"Couldn't hurt," said Draco as they started to drink.

Meanwhile, the Running Penguins had a serious problem. "Guys, the Nazgûl are back," said Zidane. Sure enough, eight dark shadows flew towards them.

"Thorn, get ready to attack," said Murtagh.

"_It'll be difficult to manoeuvre with everyone on my back,"_ said Thorn. _"I'll need to land."_

"Okay, hold on," said Murtagh. He looked around before pointing out a spot. "There's a cave. If something goes wrong, we can hide in there."

"_Very well,"_ said Thorn, landing nearby. Everyone jumped off of Thorn as he took flight again. Unfortunately, the Nazgûl had gotten too close by now, and managed to throw Murtagh to the ground and injure Thorn.

"MURTAGH," yelled Zidane, rushing forward to help him. He looked up just in time to notice Raven soar above him.

Raven glared at the Nazgûl, and a dark ball of energy appeared in her hand. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she yelled, hurling it at the nearest Nazgûl. The Nazgûl was knocked off its mount, but before it could hit the ground Raven charged at it and grabbed it around the neck. She pulled for a moment, and soon the head came free.

"Well, that was scary," said Peter as Raven landed back beside them.

"You're lucky I'm on your side," said Raven. "Unfortunately, that's only enraged them more."

"_Get in the cave!"_ yelled Thorn. _"I'll distract them. Get through there, and I'll meet you on the other side."_

"These are the mines of Moria," said Annabeth. "These are meant to be dangerous."

"_Like you haven't faced worse,"_ said Thorn.

"Touché," said Annabeth. "Everyone into the mines." Annabeth ran in with the rest of her team on her heels.

Several miles south of them, the Fighting Pandas were also crossing the mountains. "Is that Thorn over there?" asked Haruhi.

"It is. Something must have happened," said Dorothy.

"THEY'RE OKAY. THEY'RE JUST GOING THROUGH THE MINES!" yelled Alice from below them.

"Shh, not so loud. We don't want them to hear us," said Wallace.

"ZOINKS! Like, too late," said Shaggy, as three of the Nazgûl flew towards them.

"Look, one of them is going into the mines," said Edward.

"It does make things easier for Thorn," said Kim.

"I think I can make things easier for us," said Draco. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green flash of light burst from Draco's wand, and hit one of the Nazgûl in the chest, knocking him off his mount and into the rocks below. The other two Nazgûl followed their fallen friend.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Dorothy.

"I thought they'd die with something less than the killing curse," said Draco.

"Umm, guys, they're about to kill Alice," said Haruhi.

"DON'T WORRY GUYS!" called Alice. "I HAVEN'T FED FOR A WHILE! THIS ACTUALLY WORKED OUT PRETTY GOOD!" As soon as she finished talking, they heard some bones snapping, followed by a slurping sound. "OOOH, TANGY!"

Meanwhile, inside the mines . . .

"One of the followed us," said Peter as they ran through the mines.

"How much further until we get to the other side?" asked Stifler.

"About twenty five miles," said Annabeth.

"We'll never make it like that," said Peter. "Keep going, I have an idea." No one questioned him, they just kept running. "Okay, here goes," he said. Peter then shot several webs at the Nazgûl, and started attaching those webs to the walls, floor and roof. Soon, the Nazgûl was stuck, and Peter went to re-join his team.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Annabeth.

"What does it matter? He'll be stuck for a little while," said Peter. Annabeth glared at him for a moment, but then decided to drop it.

They ran on in peace for what seemed like forever, but soon they heard the sound of the Nazgûl catching up again.

"We're almost there guys," said Annabeth. "It's just across . . . this . . . oh, *beep*." The team looked over a gorge where there quite clearly used to be a bridge. Behind them, the Nazgûl came into view.

"Quickly, I'll ferry people across," said Peter, shooting a web out of his hand.

"Seriously, is that a spider's web coming out of your hand?" asked Annabeth.

"I choose you Charizard," said Ash, sending Charizard back out.

"I'll carry some of the lighter ones," said Raven.

"Take me last," said Zidane. "I'll hold it back."

"You sure you can handle it?" asked Murtagh.

"PUH-lease," said Zidane.

"Fair enough, let's go," said Murtagh, jumping on Charizard.

Zidane charged the Nazgûl, while behind him the rest of his team began slowly but (somewhat) safely crossing the gorge. Zidane seemed to have the upper hand, but was still losing ground. Finally, when everyone else had crossed, Zidane was right against the edge of the gorge. "Charizard, quick, go get him," said Ash, as Charizard flew forward.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yelled Zidane, grabbing the Nazgûl and dragging him into the pit.

"ZIDANE!" screamed Lyra.

"We've got to go," said Murtagh.

"But Zidane . . ." said Carly.

"There's nothing more we can do for him," said Murtagh.

"Zidane . . ." started Annabeth.

"Come on, he can take care of himself," said Raven, dragging her towards the exit.

Soon, they had left the mines, and began heading towards Lothlorien. Above them, they heard the flap of large wings. They looked up to see Thorn had caught up to them. _"I couldn't kill any of them,"_ he said. _"Fortunately three of them went after the other team."_

"Are they okay?" asked Murtagh.

"_No,"_ said Thorn. The whole team gasped just before he continued. _"Draco killed one with a spell, and Alice drank another one's blood."_

"Oh," said Carly. "We thought you meant . . . never mind."

"_And I see you defeated the one that followed you into the mines,"_ said Thorn.

"Yes and no," said Peter. "Zidane dragged it into the mines with him. We're not sure what happened to either of them."

"_I see,"_ said Thorn. _"Well, there's nothing for it. There's still three behind me, though I managed to get a big break on them."_

Immediately, the group began their journey towards Lothlorien, Nazgûl in hot pursuit. Unfortunately, with all the extra weight he had to carry, Thorn's progress was significantly slowed down. "They'll be upon us soon," said Raven.

"They better," said Annabeth, drawing her knife.

"Careful there sweetheart, you don't wanna break a nail," said Stifler.

"Either shut the *beep* up or help," said Annabeth. Stifler chose the former.

The got closer, and closer . . . and then Annabeth jumped. She landed perfectly on one of the Nazgûl's mounts, and immediately charged at the creature. The Nazgûl was so surprised at this he didn't even react until Annabeth thrust her knife into him and threw him off his mount.

Just as she jumped to make it to another Nazgûl, it dodged to the right and she missed her mark. She began to fall, before she felt something wrap around her ankle. The force of whatever it was threw her back into the air, and Murtagh caught her as she went past Thorn. She looked down to where she had been and saw . . .

"ZIDANE!" she cried. "But how . . ."

"Long story," he said, taking a running jump onto Thorn's back. "On another note, how do you like my new bling?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Peter, noticing the large amount of gold he was wearing.

"Lonely Mountain," said Zidane.

"But . . . that's over five hundred miles away," said Annabeth. "And that's if you go in a straight line, and then it's another five hundred plus back."

"So?" said Zidane.

"So, it's physically impossible for you to . . ." started Annabeth.

"I think we have more pressing matters than that," said Murtagh. "There's still another two Nazgûl to go."

"My turn," said Peter, swinging (quite literally) into action. He shot one web into the eyes of one of the Nazgûl, before swinging onto the creature's back. The creature, blinded by the webs, started to fly erratically, though for Peter this was no problem. Its rider found it more difficult but managed to stay on and draw its sword. Peter fired another web and took the sword from him, before plunging it into the beast's back. The beast howled, and threw the Nazgûl off. Peter held on until he was within sight of Thorn, before swinging back to him.

Meanwhile, the final Nazgûl was hot in pursuit of Charizard. Charizard blasted several Flamethrowers at it, but didn't even manage to singe it. Suddenly the Nazgûl drew its sword and slashed Charizard.

"Charizard, are you okay?" asked Ash. In response, Charizard roared in anger, then began to glow.

"What the . . ." said Ash, just as Charizard stopped glowing to reveal its skin had turned mostly black, with a light blue chest and blue flames spewing out of its mouth. "Well, that's new," said Ash.

"Do you think it has something to do with that weird rock I found in the mines?" asked Carly.

"What weird rock you found in the mines?" asked Ash.

"Why doesn't anyone pay any attention to me?" demanded Carly.

"I was paying attention, you didn't say anything," said Ash. "Now, Charizard, FLAMETHROWER!" A large blue jet of flames shot out and hit the Nazgûl, burning him to a crisp.

"That accounts for eight of them," said Annabeth.

"We just gotta hope the others can handle the other one," said Peter.

Meanwhile about three hundred miles southwest of them, the Fighting Pandas were holding the final Nazgûl back, but couldn't seem to hurt him.

"He must be like the leader or something," said Edward. "He'll be more difficult to beat."

"Wait, where's he going?" asked Haruhi.

"Wherever it is, it's away from us," said Kathryn.

"I was under the impression that he would follow us at Chris's command," said Draco.

"I'm following him," said Kim. "He wasn't exactly losing to us, so he has no reason to retreat."

"But Kim, we have a huge lead right now," said Dorothy. "With the Nazgûl gone, nothing can stop us."

"Chris is up to something, I know it," said Kim, turning after the Nazgûl.

"Damn it Kim," said Kathryn. "Let's go on. Chris may not notice we're missing a member."

"But Kim . . ." started Edward.

"She's made her choice. Come on," said Kathryn. The rest of the team followed immediately, except Edward who wasn't sure whether to follow his team or help Kim. Soon, he made his choice and left.

Meanwhile, the Running Penguins had a pretty peaceful flight from Lothlorien to The Black Gate, which if detailed in its entirety would be three pages of babbling. When they got to The Black Gate though, that's when things got nasty.

"What was that?" asked Annabeth, indicating towards the gate.

"What was what?" asked Ash.

"I saw something. Big and black. Like a spid . . ." started Annabeth, before shiuddering in fear.

"I didn't see anything," said Carly.

"Me neither," said Zidane.

"Don't worry babe. If the big black spider comes, I'll step on it for you," said Stifler in a condescending voice. At this point a large web shot out and grabbed him off Thorn back.

"Not this one you won't," said Raven, putting Lyra on the ground and getting ready to attack. Murtagh, Zidane, Peter and Charizard did the same. Annabeth pulled out her knife, though she made no indication she was about to attack.

Murtagh ran forward and managed to free Stifler from his constraints. "Thorn, get the others to the finish line," said Murtagh. "We'll catch up when we take this thing down." Lyra, Ash, Carly and Stifler climbed onto Thorn's back, and were soon flying away.

"Well, this is original," Zidane said to Murtagh. "Me and you fighting a giant spider."

"He's clearly running out of ideas," said Murtagh.

Charizard mega-evolved once again, and fired a large quantity of blue flames at the spider. Unfortunately, Shelob (in case you hadn't already guessed that was who it was) was much faster, and managed to sink her fangs in Charizard before he could do anything.

Murtagh struck next, and managed to cut off one of her legs. Shelob roared in pain and brought her weight down on him, knocking him out.

Peter fired several webs at her, but Shelob hardly seemed to notice. Zidane charged at her, but one of her mighty fangs caught him in the stomach. Zidane gasped in pain, but before he passed out he brought one of his daggers down through the fang, removing it.

Raven realised that it was down to her and Annabeth, though Annabeth looked like she was trying to sink into the ground. Turning to the advancing spider, Raven summoned two balls of energy and began her normal chant. "Azarath, Metrion, ZIN . . ." she started, but before she could attack Shelob fired her web at her, and began cocooning her within it.

As soon as she finished this, Shelob turned her attention to Annabeth, still trying to back away. "I've got to attack, I've got to attack," whispered Annabeth to herself, but as the spider loomed over her she fell to the ground and screamed. Annabeth closed her eyes awaited her painful death. . .

. . . which didn't seem to be coming. She looked up to see Shelob was being restrained by something. "GO ANNABETH! ATTACK!" yelled Peter from behind Shelob. Annabeth could see him straining with the effort of holding back the large spider with his own webs, which he constantly needed to reinforce.

Annabeth was still terrified, but she picked up her dagger and charged at Shelob. Shelob attempted to get Annabeth with her remaining fang, but she dodged under it. With a strong swing, Annabeth sliced Shelob's head from her shoulders (or what passes for shoulders on a spider).

Annabeth stared in amazement at what she'd done, and then started to fall over. Peter quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. She pushed out of his embrace quickly, red in the face. "Sorry," she said. "It's just this . . . thing about spiders, and, well . . ."

"I know. Zidane told me," said Peter. "If you want, I can try and help get over it . . ."

"You can't. It's genetic for me," said Annabeth.

"Can't I at least try?" asked Peter. "Teammate?" Peter reached out his hand to her.

Annabeth hesitated a moment, then tentatively took the offered hand. "Okay," she said. "Teammate."

"_MURTAGH!"_ yelled Thorn's thought voice. The two of them looked up to see Thorn flying as fast as he could straight to them. He landed carefully nearby and surveyed the scene. _"Peter, did you just defeat Shelob?"_ asked the dragon.

"Actually, it was Annabeth," said Peter.

"Annabeth did this?" asked Murtagh, recovering from his unconsciousness.

"Never mind that now," said Annabeth, getting embarrassed from all the attention. "What about the others?"

"You're right," said Murtagh. "You cut Raven free. I'll take care of Charizard and Zidane." Murtagh knelt down beside Charizard and held a hand over him. "Heill." Immediately, Charizard opened his eyes and got up while Murtagh did the same for Zidane.

As soon as everyone was up, it was time to move out. "We might still beat the other team," said Peter.

"_Most of them are already there,"_ said Thorn.

"Most? What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"_Well, you see . . ."_ started Thorn as they began to climb aboard.

Meanwhile, near Isenguard, the final Nazgûl (henceforth known the Witch King, since that's who it was) had turned around to face Kim. "Do you really think you can defeat me alone?" the creature asked.

"Totally," said Kim, firing her grappling hook at the Witch King. The other end got caught somewhere within his robes and armour, just as Kim's wings failed again. She fell, and dragged the Witch King off his fell beast in the process. Kim retracted the grappling hook, pulling the Witch King closer and closer to her, until she could easily manoeuvre herself behind it and use him to soften her landing. Kim did a back flip off the Witch King before he could get up.

"Enough of this foolishness," he roared, swinging his mace at her head. Kim dodged out of the way, but it still caught her on the arm hard, knocking her down. The Witch King stood over her, preparing to deal the final blow. "Foolish mortal. No man can beat me," said the Witch King. Suddenly, he screamed in agony, and Kim saw Edward behind him stabbing his lance through the Nazgûl.

Kim got up and grabbed the Witch King's mace. "I am no man," said Kim, swinging the mace down hard on its head. The Witch King let out a final scream as it died. Kim turned to Edward, holding her arm. "Thanks Ed," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure that's gonna help us," said Edward. "We might have just lost the challenge thanks to this detour."

"There's no might about it," came the voice of Chris, landing beside them with the other contestants. "The Running Penguins got all their members to Mount Doom first, so they win again." There was much cheering and moping as Chris turned away from them and pulled out his phone. "Now, I'm gonna have to call that guy about those faulty Nazgûl," he said, dialling a number.

"Chris, he said that their power was directly proportionate to that of the person who summoned them," said Chef. "You're not that powerful, so they weren't that strong."

"Yeah, but he said they couldn't be killed by men," said Chris.

"Thorn's a dragon, Raven's a half-demon, Draco's a wizard, Alice's a vampire, Zidane's a genome, Annabeth's a demigod, Peter's a mutant, Charizard's a Pokémon, and Kim is a girl," said Chef.

Chris gave him a blank stare for a minute. "Your explanations are really pushing it for some of them," said Chris, putting his phone away.

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"It saddens me to say this. Well, not really, but Kim just ruined the challenge for us. Too bad, she would have been a useful ally."

**Confession Cam: Edward**

"I don't want to vote Kim off after I went to the effort of saving her, but she DID bring it on herself really."

**Confession Cam: Alice**

"Kathryn. She didn't do anything this time, but I know she'll be up to no good later."

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Alright campers, right now there are nine of you," said Chris. "In a moment there will be eight of you. The way this will be determined is by how you voted, at which point the eight with the least votes will get a marshmallow. Now, the following people are safe." As Chris read each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Shaggy. Wallace. Alice. Dorothy. Draco. Edward. And Haruhi." The camera cut to a smug looking Kathryn, and a nervous looking Kim. "Obviously the final marshmallow will go to one of you. The other one will go home. The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between the two. "Kathryn." The marshmallow landed in Kathryn's lap.

"I knew it," muttered Kim under her breath. "I should not have gone after that Nazgûl."

"That's right, you shouldn't," said Chris as the Warp of Shame took her away. "Where will be next time? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned for the next totally awesome Total Drama Worlds Collide."


	5. Wraith of the Msuical

Episode 4: Wraith of the Musical

On the stage of the Paris Opera House, a vortex opens up and nineteen people spill out. From that pile, Chris disentangles himself and stands in front of a camera. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide," he said. Flashbacks of the previous episode start playing. "We arrived in Middle-Earth, to race from quiet little Hobbiton to the raging volcano that is Mt. Doom. Obviously I couldn't let the teams get there easily, so I had some 'friends' of mine follow them. In the end, Kim lost the challenge for her team and was sent warping home." The scene cuts back to the stage. "Who will sing their little heart out? Who will fall flat? And who will choke on the D note . . . can I say that? Oh well, just did. Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"Okay Chris, what horrible torture have you got in store for us today?" asked Carly.

"Why are you so naturally suspicious of little ol' me?" asked Chris. The seventeen remaining contestants glared at him. "I guess you have a point. In any case, today's challenge is simple . . ."

"Just stand here and wait for you to kill us?" asked Wallace.

"No, the studio pays me by the episode. I'm dragging this season out as much as possible," said Chris. "Your actual challenge will be to perform a musical."

"It's not that simple is it?" said Zidane.

"Stop being suspicious of me," said Chris. "But yes, it isn't that simple. This opera house is known to be inhabited by a sinister wraith. He wanders these halls and ruins performances."

"It's not just Chef in a white sheet is it?" asked Shaggy.

"That would be lame," said Chris. "Anyway, your challenge is to perform as well as possible without interference from the wraith. You have now got four hours to practice. GO!"

The Running Penguins went backstage and began talking about their play. "I have just the thing," said Zidane. "It's called 'I Want to Be Your Canary', and there are exactly enough roles for all of us."

"So there are four female roles and five male ones?" asked Raven.

"Err . . . there's a few less female roles than that," said Zidane.

"So there's only three?" asked Annabeth.

"Little less," said Zidane.

"Two?" asked Carly.

"Still less," said Zidane.

"Zero?" demanded Lyra.

"No no, there is a female role," said Zidane.

"I should take it, I'm the most feminine one here," said Carly. The other three girls glared at her. "Well, it's true. Lyra's to young, and you two would make much more convincing men than me." Annabeth and Raven kept glaring.

"Well, I think I should play the role of Marcus," said Zidane.

"Okay," said Carly. "Wait, are the girl and Marcus dating?"

"Umm . . ." started Zidane.

"Son of a . . ." cursed Carly.

"Karma is a beautiful thing," said Annabeth.

"Okay, what roles should the rest of us play?" asked Ash.

"I think you and Lyra should play Benero and Zenero," said Zidane. "Stifler, you can play King Leo. Murtagh, you can play Schneider. That leaves the rest of you to play the roles of Cinna, Blank and Zidane."

"Wait, there's a character with your name, and you're not playing it?" demanded Stifler.

"I'm the only one to have memorised this play, I get the lead male," said Zidane.

Meanwhile on the other team . . .

"What are we going to do?" asked Haruhi. "I mean, I've only ever acted once, and I kind of sucked."

"The better question is: CAN any of us act?" asked Draco.

"I can sing," said Dorothy.

"We're screwed," said Edward.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Kathryn. "Shaggy, you solve mysteries, right?"

"Oh no, you're not sending me backstage to find the wraith, nosiree," said Shaggy.

"Would you do it for a Shaggy snack?" asked Kathryn.

**Confession Cam: Shaggy**

"Damn, my one weakness."

Meanwhile, at the Running Penguin's rehearsal . . .

"I still don't see why I have to wear your clothes," said Annabeth.

"Because you're playing my role," said Zidane.

"Yeah, but, you haven't changed your clothes since this season began," said Annabeth. "And I know that because no-one's had a chance too."

"Not my problem," said Zidane.

"Well can I at least change in privacy?" asked Annabeth.

"Fine," sighed Zidane. "So close."

"No, you really weren't," said Annabeth, entering the change room.

"So Zidane, when were you going to inform me I only have two lines?" asked Murtagh.

"How well can you act?" asked Zidane.

"Okay, I see your point," said Murtagh. "But Stifler . . ."

"I gave him a role where people will hate him," said Zidane. "Which, let's face it, most people around here seem to do already."

"Good point," said Murtagh. "So, why are you only in your underpants?"

"Because Annabeth's changing into my clothes," said Zidane.

Murtagh opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped himself. "Okay, well, get some pants on," he said instead. "Soon."

Zidane shrugged and walked away. He then saw Ash getting his Krookodile and Heracross to get the set ready. "How's it going?" he called out.

"Good. We should have this ready by . . ." started Ash, when suddenly Krookodile lost its grip on a heavy piece of the set. The large prop fell and landed on Zidane's head, knocking him out immediately. Ash looked down at the unconscious genome. "Oh *beep*," he said aloud.

"What, what's happened?" demanded Peter, before noticing Zidane's body. "Oh, that."

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Carly.

"We'll have to fake it," said Stifler.

"Fake it? We're doing a play, we're meant to be faking it," said Raven.

"No, as in fake that he's still awake," said Stifler.

"But he's the main role. We can't fake that for the entire play," said Lyra.

"We can try," said Stifler. "We just need someone to stand above the stage controlling the wires we attached to him."

"You want to turn him into a puppet?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had a better idea," said Stifler, grabbing out some wire.

Meanwhile, the Fighting Pandas had other problems . . .

"Kathryn, do you even know what you're doing?" asked Alice.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" asked Kathryn.

"It's just that this play you've written doesn't make any sense," said Alice.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all about things making sense, Miss Vampire-Who-Doesn't-Burn-In-The-Sun," said Kathryn. "Look, Chris just said we had to perform with as few distractions from the wraith as possible. Shaggy will catch him before we start, and if the wraith is incapacitated, we can't be distracted by it."

"You're putting a lot of faith in Shaggy," said Alice.

"Because I believe in him," said Kathryn, much louder than necessary. "And maybe you should have some faith in your teammates too." Kathryn stormed away from Alice, who looked around to see that several of her teammates were glaring at her.

**Confession Cam: Alice**

"Okay, Kathryn's definitely the new Light. The only people who weren't glaring at me were Haruhi and Wallace, and that was probably because their apathy is through the roof. If I can't make allies of them, I'm done for."

Meanwhile, Shaggy hunted for the wraith . . .

"Here wraithy, wraithy, wraithy. Where are you?" called Shaggy. "Huh, guess he's not here. Well, better get back to my team." Shaggy turned around and ran into something. "That's weird. I don't remember there being a pile of rags here before." Shaggy looked up and saw that this 'pile of rags' had a face. And not a happy one at that. "ZOINKS! It's the wraith," yelled Shaggy, running away, wraith hot on his heels.

Shaggy saw a bunch of barrels up ahead and quickly dived into one. The wraith looked into the barrel Shaggy dived into, only for Shaggy to poke his head out of another one. The wraith tried to grab him, but Shaggy ducked back into his barrel. However when the wraith went to look into it, Shaggy appeared from another one. They continued like this for another minute, before the wraith got frustrated and smashed all the barrels. Shaggy immediately started running, and the wraith was not far behind.

A few hours later, it was time to start performing. "Okay, first up we have the Running Penguins performing 'I Want to Be Your Canary'," said Chris. "Let's see how this goes." The curtain rose, and Peter, Raven and Annabeth appear onstage as Cinna, Blank and Zidane, respectively.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" said Raven/Blank.

"Fortune hath escape'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" said Peter/Cinna.

"For the sake of our friend . . . Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" said Annabeth/Zidane.

"Aye!" said Peter/Cinna and Raven/Blank together as they hurried to another part of the stage. Here they found Stifler/King Leo and Zidane/Marcus (still unconscious, but being controlled like a puppet by Murtagh from above) in a very lame looking duel.

"This play doesn't even need the wraith to ruin it," said Chris, bored. "Where is he anyway?"

"We shall back thee, Kinsman!" cried Raven/Blank.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" said Murtagh in his best Zidane impersonation, which sounded nothing like him.

"Nay, Kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" said Peter/Cinna.

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the King!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" yelled Stifler/King Leo.

"Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Annabeth/Zidane.

At this point, Ash/Benero and Lyra/Zenero came onstage and fought alongside Stifler/King Leo against Raven/Blank, Peter/Cinna, Annabeth/Zidane and Zidane/Marcus.

Meanwhile backstage, Shaggy was still being chased by the wraith. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he didn't realise when he ran onstage that his foot got caught in a rope. Shaggy was suddenly lifted high into the air above the stage, while the sandbag the rope was connected to came crashing down . . . right on top of the wraith's head.

"Shaggy, you did it. You caught the wraith," called Kathryn from the ground. "See Alice? I told you he'd catch him."

"I never said he wouldn't . . ." started Alice.

"But you were thinking it," said Kathryn.

"Guys, seriously, let's just find out who this wraith really is," said Haruhi. She pulled away the mask to reveal . . .

"CHEF HATCHET!" yelled everyone in surprise.

"Wait, you said that it wasn't Chef in a white sheet," said Wallace.

"No, I said that would be lame," said Chris. "I never said that it wasn't."

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that meddling kid," said Chef.

"And in any case, the Fighting Pandas win," said Chris.

"WHAT! HOW!" demanded Annabeth.

"You guys have stopped playing. I'd say that's pretty distracted," said Chris. "Furthermore, Zidane's only in his underpants. And on top of all that, with no wraith to distract them, the Fighting Panda's play will go as well as can be expected"

"But they might still flub a line or something," said Peter.

"True, but all screw-ups will be attributed to their own incompetence, not the wraith like yours is," said Chris. "Time for you guys to start thinking about who to get rid of."

**Confession Cam: Lyra**

"I know it was an accident, but I think I'll have to vote for Ash. His Pokémon did cost us the challenge after all."

**Confession Cam: Stifler**

"Sorry Ash. HA, who am I *beep* kidding, I don't care."

**Confession Cam: Zidane**

Zidane was still unconscious (and in his underpants) at this point, so he just slides off the chair and lands on the floor.

Later at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Alright, we all know how this works," said Chris. "Nine of you are there, but only eight of you are safe. You'll know you're safe by whether or not you recieve a marshmallow. Whoever isn't safe will be going home via the Warp of Shame. The following people are safe." As he read each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Raven. Lyra. Murtagh. Stifler. Annabeth. Carly. And Zidane." Zidane's marshmallow bounced off his head, and landed in his lap. The camera then focused on Peter and Ash. "Okay, there is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between Ash and Peter for a few seconds. "Peter." The marshmallow landed in Peter's lap.

"Sorry for what happened guys," said Ash. "Before I go though, I've told my Pokémon to obey you guys. You might find that they'll be quite usef . . ." Before Ash could finish, he was sucked into the Warp of Shame.

"Aww, too bad," said Chris. "What horrors still await the contestants? Will Zidane regain consciousness? And are we forgetting someone? Probably not, but you can find out next time on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

"Brace yourselves for the portal," called Peter to the other contestants.

"Haha, cute," said Chris. "Actually, this time you need to brace yourself for that." Chris pointed at a huge laser in the audience that no-one had noticed until now, which started firing and seemingly disintegrating everyone.

Meanwhile, high above the stage . . .

"Like, hellooooooooo," called Shaggy. "Anyone? I'm still up here. Can someone get me down?"


	6. Off The Grid

Episode 5: Off the Grid

On the Game Grid, seventeen people suddenly materialise, all wearing strange full body suits. One of them stepped forward and started talking to a camera. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide," said Chris. Flashbacks of the previous episode started playing. "The contestants were challenged to perform a musical for me, while also trying to avoid the sinister wraith a. k. a. Chef in a white sheet. The Running Penguins ran into trouble when Zidane was knocked unconscious, and even more so when Shaggy caught the wraith. Alice became very unpopular with her teammates, and Ash took the Warp of Shame home." The scene cuts back to Chris. "Who will win this cycle? Who will be derezzed? And why are we still missing a person? Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"Yeah, where is Shaggy?" asked Kathryn. "We'll need our super sleuth if we're to keep winning challenges." Alice started to grind her teeth at that.

Suddenly above them, Shaggy materialised. "ZOINKS, like, LOOK OUT BELOW!" he cried as he began to fall.

"Here, use this," yelled Chris, throwing him some kind of baton.

Shaggy caught it and looked at it, completely confused. "Like, what do I do with this?" he asked, holding it out in front of him. Suddenly, some kind of orange shell with wheels appeared around him, cushioning his fall.

"It's a crucial part of today's challenge," said Chris. "Today you'll be playing with Light Cycles."

"Wait, I'm still confused," said Edward. "Where are we exactly?"

"Not important, but we're in a computer," said Chris.

"What's a computer?" asked Dorothy.

"You know what I said three episodes back . . ." said Chef.

"Shut up," said Chris. "Anyway, your challenge will be to ride these Light Cycles, leaving behind Jetwalls for the other team to crash into . . ."

"Jetwalls?" asked Zidane.

". . . thereby derezzing them and winning the challenge for your team," said Chris, ignoring him. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," said Murtagh. "What the *beep* are you talking about?"

"Remember what I . . ." said Chef.

"Not another word," said Chris. "Okay, because Mr No-Computer-Knowledge . . ."

"Actually, I have a bit of computer knowledge and I can't even understand you," said Carly.

Chris growled. "Okay. First of all, take one of these each," said Chris, handing out more of the batons he gave Shaggy. "Now, just hold them out in front of you and . . ." Suddenly, the remaining contestants had their own Light Cycles, some orange, some blue. "Okay, now, there's a button somewhere in your controls that will deploy your Jetwall, which is a solid wall that will appear behind you. Your challenge is to make the other team crash into those Jetwalls so you can win."

And we'll be entirely unharmed if we do crash?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, why not?" said Chris.

"We're gonna die," said Annabeth.

"Don't worry, if you crash you'll just end up back at the opera house," said Chris. "We think."

"Definitely going to die," said Peter.

"Can't you have a little faith in me?" asked Chris.

"Hard to have faith in a guy who has tried to kill us so many times," said Wallace.

"Okay, fine, just pretend I didn't say 'we think'," said Chris. "Just start the challenge already."

"We're not getting out of here until we do are we?" said Stifler.

"I'm afraid not," said Alice. "Luckily I can foresee some of us in the future."

"Only some?" asked Draco.

"All the humans and myself," said Alice. "I can't foresee anyone else because I've only ever been a human or a vampire."

"Yeah, scare the team. THAT'LL help us," said Kathryn sarcastically. Most of the Fighting Pandas glared at Alice.

**Confession Cam: Alice**

"That. *beep*."

"Alright, everyone ready?" called Chris, standing out of everyone's way.

"No," replied Lyra.

"GO!" yelled Chris.

The Running Penguins (on their blue Light Cycles) and the Fighting Pandas (on their orange Light Cycles) charged towards each other. However, no-one was using their Jetwalls and no-one crashed into anyone. After almost a minute of nothing, Chris got frustrated.

"Come on people, kill each other already," he yelled.

"You are obsessed with us killing ourselves, aren't you?" asked Raven.

"Well, let's see, he said there was a button for the Jetwall, whatever that is," said Stifler. "Time to press random buttons." Which he did. After turning on the air-conditioner, changing the radio station, and starting some Steven Lisberger movie on the DVD player, he pressed a button that caused a wall of some kind to spring up behind him, and continued to spring up wherever he went. "That's probably it," he said.

Almost immediately after Stifler discovered the button, Shaggy crashed straight into the Jetwall and seemed to shatter. "You still think we need that super sleuth?" taunted Alice.

"I don't know what your problem with Shaggy is, but you're going to have to get over it," retorted Kathryn. Alice just glared at her.

"Okay, you guys are going down," said Draco, finding the Jetwall button. Just as he passed in front of Annabeth, he turned his Jetwall on. Annabeth didn't time to react, and smashed straight into the wall. What was more unfortunate was that Carly (figuring that Annabeth was smart and wouldn't get derezzed) was right behind her, and crashed into exactly the same spot as her. "WHOA, two from one," said Draco, looking over his shoulder. What he should have been doing was looking in front of him, because that's where Peter had just deployed his Jetwall.

"Okay, both teams have so far lost two each," said Chris. "Oh, wait . . . ooh, Alice just got derezzed because of . . . Lyra? Huh, didn't think she had it in her."

"Sorry Alice," called Lyra over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, she'll understand this is a team event," said Peter. "And furthermore . . ." Suddenly, Peter was cut off.

"Peter?" said Lyra, confused. She looked to where he was moments before to see an orange wall and a shattered Light Cycle. "Oh . . ." she said as she crashed into it.

"There goes another two," said Kathryn to Dorothy, who was just beside her.

"Speak for yourself," said Zidane, leaving his own Jetwall right in front of the two of them, putting a quick end to them both.

"Somehow it's never occurred to them to turn before hitting the Jetwall," said Chef.

"Yeah, that's usually someone's first reaction to seeing an impending wall," said Chris.

Meanwhile, Edward was speeding after Zidane. "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR CALLING ME SHORT AND STEALING MY UNDERPANTS!" yelled Edward, launching his Jetwall. Zidane kept a good gap on Edward, but Edward was persistent. He was also reckless. In his relentless pursuit of Zidane, he managed to (accidentally) take out Stifler, Murtagh, and (unfortunately for him) Haruhi. "Damn it, hold still," he growled. He turned where Zidane had turned, and saw nothing but a dead end. "HA! Got'cha," he said. Zidane got closer and closer to the Jetwall . . .

. . . and jumped over it.

"What the fu . . ." started Edward, before he hit the Jetwall himself.

"You have a very bad record against me," said Zidane, landing on the other side of the Jetwall. Looking ahead, he saw another Jetwall right in front of him. "Well, time to jump again," he said, preparing himself to jump. Suddenly, just as he got airborne, Raven passed right where he was about to jump, Jetwall tailing her. Zidane didn't have time to change direction before crashing into the Jetwall.

"Oops," said Raven. "Well, as long as I don't crash as well . . ." She did.

"And the Fighting Pandas win again," said Chris.

"Really? Who's left?" asked Chef. Chris pointed out to the course, revealing Wallace still sitting there. "Did he even move?" asked Chef.

"Apparently not," said Chris.

"It worked, didn't it?" said Wallace.

"He's right, you know," said Chef.

"BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE!" yelled Chris, before calming down. "Okay, back to the real world." Chris pressed a button, causing himself, Chef and Wallace to disappear from the Game Grid. Moments later, they appeared back in the opera house. The other contestants were also there. "See, there was nothing to worry about," said Chris. "You're all back in one piece. Now, Running Penguins, choose someone to be eliminated.

**Confession Cam: Zidane**

"Raven, sorry girl, but you did screw up the challenge for us at the end there."

**Confession Cam: Raven**

"In fairness, I wasn't the real reason we lost. Wallace didn't even move. We could have surrounded him, and then waited until Chris decided to spice up the challenge, and he still wouldn't have moved into the Jetwall. Anyway, I'm voting for Lyra. Not out of any kind hatred or rivalry or anything. I just don't think a girl that young should be exposed to Chris."

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Okay Penguins, I currently have seven marshmallows," said Chris. "That's because in a few moments, that's how many of you will be left on this team. You have all cast your votes, so without further stalling for time or pointless word expansion to stretch out this extremely short episode, the following contestants are safe." As he read each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Carly. Peter. Annabeth. Stifler. Murtagh. And Zidane." The camera focused on a nervous looking Raven and Lyra. "Campers, there is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between Raven and ". . . Lyra." The final marshmallow landed on her lap.

"What? Why me?" asked Raven.

"Well, you did screw the challenge up for us," said Stifler.

"Yeah, but . . ." started Raven, just as she got sucked into the Warp of Shame.

"Is there anything sweeter than sending contestants into a void we know nothing about?" asked Chris.

"Wait, that thing's DANGEROUS?!" demanded Edward.

"Probably," said Chris. "We just assume it leads to the Total Drama Aftermath studio."

"What evidence do you have to support this?" asked Murtagh.

"Like I said, assumptions," said Chris. "Are the eliminated contestants alive? Are the current contestants safe? And how much more torture can we put these guys through before they start a mutiny? Find out next time on Total Drama Worlds Collide."


	7. TDWC Aftermath Part I

Episode 6: Total Drama Worlds Collide Aftermath Part I

_Aftermath intro plays, with scenes featuring the eliminated contestants sliced in._

**Max**

"This is bull*beep*. I'd never do that to Lyra."

**Jake**

"You know, that white stuff in your cross killed my uncle."

**Kim**

"I am no man."

**Ash**

"We should have this ready by . . . Oops."

**Raven**

"As long as I don't crash as well . . ."

_Intro finishes, and cuts to a stage with Geoff and Bridgette._

"What's up guys? Did you miss us?" said Geoff. "Welcome to the first of four Aftermath specials for this season. I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Bridgette," said Bridgette. "And we've got a huge line-up for you tonight, including interviews with the eliminated contestants, That's Gonna Leave A Mark, some never before seen footage, and Truth Or . . . actually, what have we got this time?"

"All in good time Bridge," said Geoff. "First, we need to introduce our Peanut Gallery for tonight."

"That's right, we have some of our favourite (and not so favourite) contestants from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of the Island and All Stars joining us," said Bridgette.

"Well, AN All Stars at least," said Geoff.

"What do you mean, AN All Stars," said Bridgette.

"Well, apparently Chris didn't like the All Stars where he ripped holes in reality to get contestants, so he just did a different one with some of the old cast while the other cast were in the cave. Unfortunately, they destroyed Camp Wawanakwa in the process, and that's why now they're travelling to other dimensions," said Geoff.

Bridgette stared at him in confusion for a moment. "How long were they in that cave?" asked Bridgette.

"Shh, you're ruining the already heavily shattered continuity of this fanfic," said Geoff.

"Well, let's bring out our Peanut Gallery shall we?" said Bridgette. "Please welcome: Alejerkdro."

Alejandro walked onstage and glared at Bridgette. "You used that last season too," he said.

"That's because you are," said Bridgette.

"We also have Blameley," said Geoff.

Blaineley walked onstage and glared at Geoff. "You used that one too," she said.

"Because you are," said Geoff.

"One of these days . . ." muttered Blaineley as she took her seat.

"Please also welcome Cameron," said Bridgette. Cameron (back in his bubble) walked onstage.

"Dakotazoid," said Geoff. The giant orange mutant known as Dakota walks onstage and takes a seat.

"Harold," said Bridgette. Harold walked onstage picking his nose, and sat down. Everyone else moved away from him.

"Heather," said Geoff. Heather walked onstage and immediately sat on Alejandro's lap.

"Jo," said Bridgette. Jo walked onstage, punching an intern on the way, and sat down.

"Sadie," said Geoff. Nothing happened. "I said, Sadie."

"No. I am NOT doing this without Katie," called Sadie.

"Sadie, you are contractually obliged to . . ." started Geoff.

"NO!" shrieked Sadie.

"Just do the show without her," said Jo.

"Will do," said Bridgette. "And finally, please welcome Scott." Scott, no longer in the trauma chair, walked out onstage. He glanced around nervously before sitting down.

"So guys, what do you think of the show so far?" asked Geoff.

"Would it be too much to ask for Kathryn to get some more screen time?" asked Blaineley. "That girl is cunning. I like it."

"While I agree with you in theory, her more subtle approach seems to be working better than Light's more blatant approach," said Alejandro.

"Oh please," said Jo. "I admit she has the brains, but that Annabeth chick has that too. And she's got a bit of fight in her. Put me down for the demigod."

"I think now that Haruhi's made it past the first round, she'll be a force to be reckoned with," said Harold.

"I agree, Haruhi and Annabeth will probably be the final two," said Cameron. "They are friends, and if they make it to the merge will probably work together and become unstoppable."

"Yeah, until they have a challenge about strength and a spider puts Annabeth out of action," said Scott. "I'm thinking Draco might take it this year."

"Draco? He went out second last season," said Heather. "Kathryn all the way. She's gonna make life difficult once she gets rid of Alice."

"Me think Peter will win," said Dakotazoid. "Me support fellow mutant."

"Well, Kathryn's certainly popular tonight," said Geoff. "Let's bring out our first guest, shall we?"

"She's the most recent elimination this season, and one of two contestants tonight linked to birds, please welcome Raven." Raven floated out onstage and took her seat.

"So Raven, what's up?" asked Geoff.

"Nothing," said Raven. Geoff and Bridgette waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"So, it must be disappointing that you got eliminated, right?" asked Bridgette.

"A little," said Raven. Again, they waited a moment, but Raven didn't say anything.

"Okay, you do know you're on a talk show, right?" said Geoff.

"I know," said Raven. "I don't feel like talking."

"But our viewers want to know what you're thinking," said Bridgette.

"Well, they're going to be disappointed, aren't they?" said Raven.

"Okay, I know how to make you talk," said Geoff. "I was going to use this to make you tell the truth, but you've forced my hand. It's time for Say Something or Fang."

_An animation plays for Truth or Fang, with Truth hastily scribbled out and Say Something hastily scribbled in._

"FANG?!" yelped Scott. "That's it. I'm outta here." Scott started walking offstage, only to walked straight into Fang. Scott screamed as he ran offstage in the opposite direction, Fang in hot pursuit. Scott's screams continued until the faded to nothing. After a minute, it was clear that Fang wasn't coming back.

"Okay, that didn't work at all," said Geoff. "Let's go to your call from home, shall we?"

"Whatever," said Raven. A screen dropped down from the roof, and Beast Boy appeared onscreen. "Really? My call from home is from Beast Boy?"

"Nice to see you too," said Beast Boy. "What's happening, Ray?"

"Haven't you been watching?" said Raven.

"Hey Ray, on your way back to HQ, can you pick up some pizza? That'd be awesome," said Beast Boy.

"I'm on a reality show for five episodes, and the only thing you can think of is pizza?" demanded Raven.

"Is pizza not important?" said Beast Boy.

Raven summoned up a couple of balls of energy, but before she could fire them at the screen the signal cut out and rose back into the roof. "Well, that escalated quickly," said Geoff.

"Shall we bring out our next guest?" said Bridgette.

"Not until you get some kind of scoop out of Raven," said Blaineley.

"Really? Do you really think we're gonna get a scoop out of her?" asked Geoff.

"Everyone has gossip to tell," said Blaineley.

"Try me," said Raven.

"Fine," said Blaineley. "I noticed you had a hatred of Peter, but I think you're really harbouring a crush for him."

"Nope, definitely hatred," said Raven. "It's like we're rivals for some reason. I can't explain it."

"YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, Raven has a crush on Peter," said Blaineley.

"But . . . she said, quite clearly, that she hates him," said Cameron.

"But we all know that hatred is just the denial stage of a crush," said Blaineley.

"Or maybe, and this might sound crazy but hear me out, maybe she just doesn't like him," said Jo.

"Seems simple enough to me," said Harold.

"So simple that it must be more complicated than that," said Blaineley.

"Nope, definitely just hatred, pure and simple," said Heather. "Take it from me, I know hatred, especially when it's directed at me."

"Not from me though," said Alejandro, snuggling up to Heather.

"YOU SAW IT HERE FIRST, Heather and Alejandro are dating," said Blaineley.

"They've been dating for three weeks," said Bridgette. "It was in all the gossip pages back then. In fact, for the duration of the show, the only time they were not physically touching was the time between when each of them sat down."

Blaineley growled at her. "Don't ruin my exclusives," she yelled, taking her seat again.

"Now, let's bring out our next guest," said Geoff.

"First we brought out the most recent elimination, now we have the first elimination," said Bridgette. "Please welcome our mutant bird kid, Max." Max flew out onstage and took a seat next to Raven.

"So Max, how does it feel being the first to be eliminated this season?" asked Geoff.

"It sucks. How else would it feel?" demanded Max.

"Whoa, hostile. I assume you're harbouring a grudge against Zidane right now?" said Bridgette.

"Partially, but I have a bigger grudge against Chris," said Max. "That *beep* is a remorseless *beep* who wants nothing more than to see innocent people suffer. I honestly fear for Lyra right now."

"Yeah, we got that from Liberty City," said Bridgette. "What's the story there?"

"I found her in the cave, being attacked by those monsters," said Max. "She's just so small and defenceless, it reminded me of someone. Someone I've lost a few times. She must be special to someone, and I didn't want them to lose Lyra like I lost Angel." As Max spoke, a few people wiped tears away from their eyes.

"YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, Max and Lyra are dating," yelled Blaineley. The outburst was met with angry glares.

"You know what, MILDRED," said Geoff. "I've had it up to here with your *beep*. Get the *beep* off this show, and never *beep* return."

There was a stunned silence at this, with many horrified faces looking at Geoff. "You can't get rid of me," braved Blaineley. "I'm contractually obliged to be here."

"Yeah, and you've been here, and now your services are no longer required," said Geoff. "Security?"

"This isn't over Geoff," said Blaineley as she was dragged away by two large security guards. "I'll be back, and before season three too. You'll see."

"Not likely," said Geoff.

"Well, let's get this show back on track," said Bridgette, recovering from her shock. "Max, should we go to your call from home?"

"I'm sorry, but can you actually say *beep* and *beep* on this show?" asked Max.

"No, but everyone does anyway," said Bridgette.

"Okay, well, who's calling then?" asked Max.

"Let's find out," said Bridgette, as the screen dropped down from the roof. When it connected, Jeb appeared on the screen.

"Oh God, not you," said Max.

"Hello Max," said Jeb. "I hope you're having fun there."

"What do you want Jeb?" Max demanded.

"Can't I have a nice friendly chat with my daughter?" asked Jeb innocently.

"Most fathers can. You just want me to do something because you designed me for it," said Max. "Now, tell me what it is so I can refuse to do it."

"Max, I'm hurt," said Jeb. "You're so naturally suspicious of me."

"You did kinda bring that on yourself," said Max. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, actually . . ." started Jeb.

"Oops, time's up," said Max, snatching a remote from Bridgette's hand and cutting Jeb off.

"Lemme guess, family issues?" asked Geoff.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Max.

"Okay, well, how about we move on to That's Gonna Leave a Mark," said Geoff.

_An Animation for That's Gonna Leave a Mark plays._

The first clip was from Liberty City. The bus had just ejected Carly, who flew over a fence into a construction site, rolled down a hill and into a slab of concrete. She seemed to be fine, but then her weapon hit her on the head.

The second clip was from backstage at The Shelter. Edward had Zidane cornered, but just as Edward went to strike him, Zidane jumped out of the way, and Edward instead hit an unstable pile of boxes, which promptly fell on him.

The third clip was from Mordor, with the majority of the Fighting Pandas flying towards the finish line. Suddenly, their wings wore off. Alice caught Haruhi easily, but then Shaggy landed on top of her, then Dorothy, then Kathryn, then Draco, then finally Wallace. The group then landed in a pile.

The fourth clip was from the opera house, and showed Shaggy hunting for the wraith. Chef appeared from behind some props, and pulled a string. Suddenly several sandbags landed on top of Shaggy.

And finally, on The Game Grid, Peter was seen crashing into a Jetwall. However, rather than derezzing immediately, he flew over the wall and skidded several feet, before finally stopping right in the path of someone's Light Cycle.

The screen cut out and retracted into the roof. "Wow, that was harsh," said Geoff. "But we really need to move on now. Let's bring out our next guest."

"So far, he's been the closest to getting Kathryn eliminated," said Bridgette. "Good thing it's still early in the season, because it'd be depressing if the closest anyone had come was her 'attacker'. Please welcome Jake." Jake walked onstage and sat down.

"So Jake, harsh end for you," said Geoff. "Kathryn turning the entire team against you except for Alice . . ."

"Alice was on my side?" asked Jake. "Why didn't she just use her mind control powers to make people realise Kathryn was lying?"

"Because Alice doesn't have mind control powers," said Bridgette.

"I KNEW it," said Jake. "I knew super powers didn't exist."

"No, I mean Alice's power is to see the future," said Bridgette.

"And you're currently sharing a couch with two super-powered chicks," said Geoff.

"They're faking it," said Jake.

"No, they're not," said Geoff. "I can actually see Max's wings right now, and not fifteen minutes ago Raven attempted to destroy our TV with some kind of energy balls."

"Smoke and mirrors. Anyone can do it," said Jake.

"Oh really?" said Raven. "Prove it."

"Alright then, I will," said Jake. He ran offstage, and quickly climbed up above the stage. "Up, up, and away," he yelled as he jumped towards the crowd . . . and then plummeted through the stage.

There was a moment's silence until Geoff broke it. "So, I guess we won't be going to his call from home," said Geoff. "Sorry Alan."

"That's okay," said Alan's (on the TV screen). "By the way, Raven, how did you get your powers? Just curious."

"I'm a half-demon," replied Raven.

"Really? Weird, Jake doesn't seem to have taken after his mother at all then," said Alan. "Well, seeya." The TV cut out and rose back into the roof.

"Well, while the interns that normally run the TV help patch Jake up, let's move on to our next guest, shall we?" asked Geoff.

"Our next guest got eliminated for defeating the most powerful of the Nazgûl," said Bridgette. "Yes it's an impressive feat, but it's not very helpful when you're almost six hundred miles off course. Please welcome, Kim." Kim back flipped from offstage and landed perfectly on the couch with Raven and Max.

"Well Kim, gotta admit I'm kinda peeved for you," said Geoff. "You took out that Nazgûl almost singlehandedly, and still got voted off."

"It was kinda my fault though," said Kim. "I honestly thought that thing was planning something, and that I should take it out before it did anything to us."

"It must be pretty devastating, going from seventh place last time to third last this time," said Bridgette.

"Please. Ash went from THIRD place, the highest ranked competitor from last season I might add, to being fourth last. My misery is nothing compared to that," said Kim.

"Good point," said Bridgette. "Should we go to your call from home?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Kim. The TV came down from the roof again, and Wade appeared on the screen. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"The sitch, Kim, is that Middleton has been conquered," said Wade.

"Lemme guess, Drakken?" asked Kim.

"Little more," said Wade.

"So Shego's there too?" said Kim.

"Little more," said Wade.

"Monkey Fist?" asked Kim.

"Little more," said Wade.

"The Señors?" asked Kim.

"Little more," said Wade.

"Okay, I get the point," said Kim. "I'm on my way."

"Please do, Duff Killigan and DNAmy make a surprisingly dangerous combo," said Wade as the TV cut out.

"Well, I gotta go. My hometown needs me," said Kim.

"I can help out if you need me to," said Max. "Especially if it means not helping Jeb."

"Thanks Max," said Kim. "Raven, you got some fight in you?"

"If it gets me out of pizza delivery duty, I'm in," said Raven. The three girls walked offstage and left the studio.

"So, that's all four guests gone so far, as well as three of the Peanut Gallery," said Alejandro. "Is this an omen?"

"Maybe, I'm considering doing to you what Geoff did to Blaineley," said Bridgette.

"What did he ever do to . . . Oh, wait, the pole. Never mind," said Heather.

"You're next on the list," said Bridgette.

"Whoa Bridge, settle down. How about we just go to some never before seen footage?" said Geoff.

"Fine," sighed Bridgette.

"Okay, well, this is for those people concerned with Liberty City after it was kind of more or less levelled," said Geoff. "We managed to find footage of some of the survivors, though how they managed this I'll never know." The TV dropped down from the roof again, and some shots of the Liberty City rubble appeared.

Suddenly, someone pushed their way out from under a broken piece of building. "Whoo, I'm alive," said the man, who just so happened to be Lazlow. "Hey, if there are any survivors around, could you just raise your hand so I can help you out of the rubble." A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. "Huh, guess I'm the last one left." Suddenly, a large piece of debris fell over, and a few dozen citizens come out from behind it. "AHH, ZOMBIES!"

"We ain't zombies," said one of them.

"AHH, TALKING ZOMBIES!" cried Lazlow.

"Just shut up you moron," said another person. "We have a lot of work to do rebuilding the city, and only about fifty people to do it."

"Rebuilding society with zombies," said Lazlow. "Well, I guess I could get used to it. Heck, the owner of Love Media was into . . ."

"We're not even dead," said one of the people.

"Stage one: denial," said Lazlow.

"Look, are you going to help us rebuild the city or what?" asked another citizen.

"Sure, why not?" said Lazlow. "We can rebuild the city back to exactly as it was."

"Nah, let's try and build a huge new city, completely different from the old one," said someone, and many of the people agreed.

"Okay, well, as least let me have my own radio show when things are back to normal," said Lazlow.

"No way," said some woman. "The downfall of this city came from the internet and phones. We can free ourselves from them now."

"The downfall of the city came from a bunch of kids with paintball guns," said Lazlow.

"LIAR," cried the woman, but by this time several citizens had picked her up and thrown her into the river.

The scene cut back to the studio with Geoff and Bridgette. "Okay guys, we have one final guest for tonight. Should we bring him out?" asked Geoff.

"As Kim mentioned earlier, He has had the biggest drop in Total Drama history since Gwen from seasons one and two. Please welcome, Ash." Ash walked out onstage and sat down.

"Hey, what gives? I thought I was the last guest for tonight. Where is everyone?" said Ash.

"One's unconscious, the other three are saving the world," said Bridgette. "So Ash, it must suck having gone from third last season to fourth last this season."

"Yeah, it does," said Ash. "But the thing is, I've lost five Pokémon Leagues so far, so I'm kinda used to it."

"You're not bitter?" asked Geoff.

"A little, but hey, it's cool," said Ash. "I mean, I've made a bunch of new friends and been on a few cool adventures. Plus, I heard about some new region where there's some new Pokémon for me to catch, so I'll be fine."

"Well, we're almost out of time . . ." said Geoff.

"Really? That didn't seem to go for very long," said Ash.

"No, I mean the writer's nearly out of time," said Geoff. "It's the night before he's meant to post this episode and he still hasn't finished it."

"Then why's he filling it up with pointless banter?" asked Ash.

"No idea, but let's just get to your call from home, shall we?" said Geoff. The giant TV dropped down from the roof once more, and Delia Ketchum appeared on the screen.

"Hi Ash," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine mum," said Ash.

"Are you coming home soon?" she asked.

"Real soon mum, unless Chris drags me into another season of this," said Ash.

"Well, just remember to visit Professor Oak when you get back," said Delia. "He wants to know why you haven't been catching any new Pokémon for him."

"Yes, mum," said Ash.

"Okay, bye honey," said Delia. "And don't forget to wear clean underw . . ."

"Yes, mum. Bye," said Ash, hurriedly ending the call.

"So Ash, are you wearing clean underwear?" asked Bridgette.

"Give me one opportunity when I had a chance to change them," said Ash. Geoff and Bridgette gave him a disgusted look, before moving away.

"Well, uh, that's our show for tonight," said Geoff.

"We'll see you next time for some more totally awesome Total Drama fun," said Bridgette. "Until then, I'm Bridgette."

"And I'm Geoff," said Geoff. "And this has been Total Drama Aftermath." And with that, the show ends.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Camp Wawanakwa . . .

Blaineley is rummaging through the piles of rocks, trash and other things, when she pulls out some kind of gun. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked herself. She pointed it at a piece of rubble and fired. A hole appeared where she fired, but it didn't have rocks in it. Instead, it appeared to be some kind of sports field, though the things that appeared to be goals were way higher than an average human.

"Perfect," said Blaineley, pulling out an envelope. "Goodbye, Geoff and Bridgette," she said as she dropped the envelope on the grass. "And now, we wait." Blaineley began laughing maniacally as the screen fades to black.


	8. High School of the Walking Zombieland

Episode 7: High School of the Walking Zombieland

In a large warehouse full of boxes and other places to hide, a vortex opened up, and out spilled the contestants, Chris and Chef. Chris walks up to a camera and starts talking. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Flashbacks of the previous episode start playing. "We entered the Game Grid, and had our contestants play around on Light Cycles. Don't worry, we modified their coding so no-one would be derezzed . . . permanently. There were smashes and crashes everywhere, until Raven accidentally got herself and Zidane eliminated, leaving the most unexpected of victors: Wallace. Raven took the Warp of Shame when we got back to the real world, and now we're here." The scene cuts back to Chris. "Who will get bitten? Who will lose their brain? And who will protect me from the zombies? Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"Okay Chris, what world are we in this time?" asked Stifler.

"We're back in my home universe," said Chris. "Thing is, the challenge will take place entirely in this warehouse." As he finished speaking, a low moan was heard echoing from the distance.

"ZOINKS! Like, what was that?" asked Shaggy.

"That would be part of today's challenge," said Chris. "You have to get to the other side of this warehouse without being eaten by zombies."

"Piece of cake," said Zidane, drawing his daggers.

"Did I mention that all the zombies are stored in those boxes, which have all been set to a random release timer?" asked Chris. "Basically, you don't know which box will open, or when. And those boxes are set up as a maze, so you are very likely to run into a dead-end."

"Oh really? Watch this," said Peter, shooting a web straight at the roof. Within seconds, a zapping sound was heard, and Peter's web fried.

"And that's what we've got on the outside of all the boxes too, so don't try and cheat," said Chris.

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Carly.

"You made yourself a great source of entertainment for me," said Chris.

"So, how are we meant to survive in here?" asked Annabeth.

"You can either fight for yourself, or hope one of the three expert zombie fighters I have hidden in those crates finds you and helps you," said Chris. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to the other side of this warehouse so I can sit back watching you die while eating cookies." At this, Chris and Chef each put on a jetpack which launched them into the air. "Your time starts . . ." Chris pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. "NOW!"

The two teams immediately set off, with the Running Penguins heading off down a path leading to the left, and the Fighting Pandas heading to the right. "Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Lyra.

"There's no way of knowing that until we hit a dead-end," said Murtagh. "In the meantime . . ." He was suddenly cut off by a loud clang. Murtagh spun around, and saw half a dozen zombies lurch forth from a crate.

"Here they come," said Annabeth, bronze dagger in hand. She quickly removed the head of one of the zombies, with Zidane taking another two. Just as Murtagh took out a fourth, another clang was heard, and four more zombies appeared.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," said Peter, mummifying another zombie. He was about to start on the new horde, when another clang was heard.

"Oh, for *beep* sake," said Stifler.

Meanwhile, with the Fighting Pandas . . .

"Should we split up?" asked Dorothy. "We might cover more ground, and find the exit faster."

"A good thought, but no," said Alice. "The whole team needs to reach the finish line before we can win, so splitting up is no good."

"Surely you could find the rest of the team if you finished first," said Kathryn. "And if we don't split up, surely your psychic powers can predict if a certain path leads to a dead end."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not psychic, I can just see the future," said Alice. "Second of all, my power is based solely on the last decision made, and with so many junctions and turns between us and the end, I can't see a clear path to the end."

"So basically, we'd be no worse off either way," said Kathryn.

"Yes, if you ignore the fact that if the other team finishes before all of our team finishes, we lose," said Alice. "This is just common sense."

"Coming from the girl who has it out for her own team," said Kathryn. "Okay, two teams, at least one fighter on each team. Edward, would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Edward.

"I'll take Dorothy and Shaggy," said Draco.

"Fine, I can see I'm not wanted here," said Alice, storming off. She'd gotten about a hundred yards when she heard someone calling her.

"Alice, wait," said Haruhi, running after her. Casually strolling behind her was Wallace.

"What's up guys?" asked Alice.

"We're coming with you," said Wallace.

"We don't want to be part of Kathryn's dictatorship," said Haruhi.

"You guys saw through it too?" said Alice.

"It's not that hard to do," said Haruhi. "She just like Light was last season, using mind games to control people. All the new contestants don't know you well, so they were more inclined to believe Kathryn from the get-go, especially with her 'victim of domestic abuse' act."

"You knew?" said Alice. "Wait, what about Draco?"

"I think he's just naturally a nasty person," said Haruhi. "He's trying to change, but Kathryn's drawing him in."

"I knew all that too," said Wallace.

"Of course you did," said Alice condescendingly. Just then, there was a clang, and several zombies appeared.

"I'm guessing we need to get out of here," said Haruhi.

"But first, I haven't fed for a while," said Alice, grabbing the nearest one.

Meanwhile, the Running Penguins were heavily surrounded.

"We'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadie," said Carly repeatedly.

"We're not going to die," said Zidane, taking down another three zombies. "We're just being mildly inconvenienced right now."

"Really? You're calling surrounded by flesh eating mutants a mild inconvenience?" said Stifler. "What needs to happen before we're really in trouble?"

Suddenly there was another six clangs within ten seconds of each other. "That'd be pretty close," said Zidane.

"There's too many of them," said Annabeth, slashing another down. "There must be at least forty of them, and there are only four of us . . ."

"Five. Pan's helping too," said Lyra, watching Pan (in bear form) tear a couple of zombies apart.

"Okay, five," said Annabeth. "We're still heavily outnumbered."

"Don't lose faith Annabeth. Somehow we'll emerge victorious," said Murtagh.

"Oh really? How?" asked Annabeth. As if on cue, there was a sudden purple blur behind the zombies circling them. Within seconds, there were zombies limbs flying everywhere, and their number went right down.

"That'd do it," said Peter, blasting another couple into the wall.

The five Penguins (and the purple blur) made quick work of the remaining zombies, until Murtagh slayed the last one. The purple blur also stopped, revealing a girl in a school uniform with purple hair.

"Ayane? Is that you?" asked Annabeth.

"Who?" asked the girl, sheathing a wooden kendo sword. "No, my name is Saeko Busujima. You must be some of Chris's victims."

"And you must be one of the expert zombie fighters Chris mentioned," said Peter. "I must admit though, I wasn't expecting someone who was actually skilled."

Just then, the sound of more zombies groaning sounded behind them. "We need to go," said Saeko. "Come on, this way." Saeko ran off down the path, with the Running Penguins following quickly.

Meanwhile, Team Draco was having their own problems.

"INCENDIO!" yelled Draco. "You know, you could do something Shaggy."

"Like, what?" asked Shaggy.

"I don't know, take their heads off?" suggested Draco.

"No can do, man," said Shaggy. "The only time I do that is when it's a mask."

"Well, at let me put you down," said Dorothy. "I can't understand why a mystery solver like yourself would jump into the arms of the nearest person upon hearing the monster you know is around."

"It's worked pretty well up until now," said Shaggy. "Then again, normally that person immediately starts running."

"DIFINDO!" yelled Draco, removing the head of another zombie. "So it's just me against eight of them."

"I can help if you want," said someone. Draco turned to see some guy in a cowboy hat and a police uniform blast a couple of the zombies with his pistol. As they turned on him, he pulled out a hatchet and started hacking them to pieces.

"Who are you?" asked Dorothy, dropping Shaggy on the floor.

"Officer Rick Grimes," said the man, putting his weapons away. "And I assume you're among the people Chris wants me to protect?"

"He actually wants us alive?" asked Draco.

"Apparently. Either way, I'm here to protect you," said Rick.

"Normally I'd say no, but since I'd be alone in fighting these things otherwise, come on," said Draco.

"You don't happen to know a way out do you?" asked Rick.

"I can find out," said Draco. He wandered up to a nearby intersection and drew his wand. "Point me." The wand rose from his hand, and pointed to the right. "This way," he said, leading them off.

Meanwhile, Team Alice had run into a dead end.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Wallace. Suddenly there was a clang, and several zombies appeared behind them. "Hey Alice, zombies." Alice didn't move. "Alice?" inquired Wallace. He looked at her face, but she had the blank expression she got when seeing the future. "Oh, shi . . ."

Suddenly Alice came back to herself. "Don't worry guys, I have an idea," she said, grabbing Wallace.

"Sorry Alice, but I don't swing that AHHH" screamed Wallace as he was thrown over the wall of the dead-end.

"I suppose it's my turn now?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry, Wallace will soften your fall," said Alice, picking her up and throwing her over the wall. Alice then ran at the wall and began to climb.

On the other side, Wallace was about to pick himself off the ground when Haruhi landed on top of him. "Like I was telling Alice," said Wallace. "I much prefer . . ."

"Yes, yes, we know," said Alice, landing behind them.

"Wait, how come you didn't get electrocuted doing that?" asked Haruhi.

"What part of 'immortal undead' don't you understand?" asked Alice.

"Okay, touché," said Haruhi. "But about those . . ." Indicating some zombies moving towards them.

"Six . . ." started Alice.

"No, there are only four of them," said Haruhi.

"Five . . ." said Alice.

"This isn't an auction," said Wallace.

"Four . . ." said Alice.

"What is she doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Three . . ." said Alice.

"Counting down until she attacks?" suggested Wallace.

"Two . . ." said Alice.

"But why start at six?" asked Haruhi.

"One . . ." said Alice.

"We're about to find out," said Wallace.

And they did. A second after Alice said 'one', three shotgun blasts were heard, and behind the fallen zombies was a (different) man in a cowboy hat.

"Thank you Tallahassee," said Alice.

"Do I know you?" asked Tallahassee.

"We're some of the contestants you're meant to help," said Alice.

"Oh, right, that," said Tallahassee. "Well, come on then."

"Wait a sec. Aren't you that drunk who got into a fistfight with that other drunk at the end of last season?" asked Wallace.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Tallahassee, turning to leave.

As the contestants turned to leave, Haruhi turned to Alice. "You knew that was going to happen?" she asked.

"Yep," said Alice. "Although I was preparing to tear them apart if he changed his mind at the last second."

Meanwhile, with Team Kathryn . . .

"So Kathryn, why did you want me on your team?" asked Edward.

"To talk to you in privacy," said Kathryn. "I have a proposition for you."

"Kathryn, I'm flattered, but here is hardly the right time or place," said Edward.

"Maybe later," said Kathryn. "This is something more related to the show. More specifically, your little rivalry with Zidane."

"I'm gonna crush that little monkey," said Edward.

"And I'm going to offer my services on that," said Kathryn.

"Really? Why?" said Kathryn.

"Because I want to win," said Kathryn. "Just like you do. However, Zidane has a large number of allies, so if he gets to the merge he will be damn near impossible to get rid of."

"Really? How many has he got?" asked Edward.

"At least four of his teammates are unwaveringly on his side," said Kathryn. "I'm also suspicious of Alice, Haruhi and Wallace, giving him a total of seven."

"WHOA, seven?" said Edward.

"I'm afraid so," said Kathryn. "Luckily, Alice and co we can take care of if and when we next lose. It's the Penguins I'm more concerned about. Particularly his right hand man, Murtagh."

"And I assume you have a plan?" said Edward.

"Of course," said Kathryn. "But before I tell you, I want to know whether I can have your full co-operation."

Edward hesitated a minute before replying. "I'm in," he said. "On the condition that I am the one to finish Zidane."

"I was going to do that anyway," said Kathryn, shaking his hand.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Edward.

"All I need you to do is to knock down that wall and leave me," said Kathryn. "I'll do the rest."

"With all those zombies around?" said Edward. "Should I stay nearby or . . ?"

"If something goes wrong, I'll yell for you," said Kathryn. "If you don't hear your name though, don't come back for me."

"Well, okay, if you're sure," said Edward, moving several yards up the hall. "Stand back," he yelled, as he transmutated the floor. The ground shook a little, but soon the boxes fell down and separated Edward from Kathryn. Several of the boxes were damaged in the fall and the zombies within struggled out of them.

"Okay, here goes," said Kathryn, taking a deep breath, and started screaming.

The sound of Kathryn's screaming carried all the way over to the Running Penguins. "Can you guys hear that?" asked Carly.

"Someone on the other team is in trouble, I assume," said Peter.

"Should we help out? I mean, we do have fighters to spare," said Stifler.

"I'll go," said Murtagh. "I'll meet you guys at the exit." Murtagh concentrated for a moment before speaking a single word. "Flauga." Murtagh immediately started flying in the direction of the screaming.

Meanwhile, with Team Draco . . .

"Point me," said Draco at yet another intersection. The wand rose up and pointed to his left. "Guys, it's this way."

"We know. We can literally see Chris from here," said Rick.

Draco looked where his wand was pointing and, sure enough, they could see Chris watching them on several monitors barely ten yards away. "Oh . . ." said Draco. "Well, that's convenient."

The team walked up the final corridor, and saw Edward already there. "Where's Kathryn?" asked Dorothy.

"Some of the boxes fell, and they separated us," said Edward. "She told me to go on without her, because it sprung some kind of booby trap Chris has set up and she didn't want me getting caught in it."

**Confession Cam: Chris**

"I could correct him, but technically he's right. Plus I'm morbidly curious as to what Kathryn's up to."

Meanwhile, Kathryn had backed herself into a corner, as far from the swarming zombies as possible. "Any second now," she muttered to herself before letting out another ear-piercing scream.

"BRISINGR!" yelled Murtagh, blasting most of the zombies surrounding Kathryn. Murtagh quickly in front of Kathryn and drew his sword, slaying the remaining zombies in seconds.

"My hero," said Kathryn, throwing her arms around Murtagh.

"Stop. What's going on here? Why are you by yourself?" demanded Murtagh.

"Bossy, aren't we?" said Kathryn sweetly.

"Do you really think that's going to fool me?" said Murtagh.

"I can try, can't I?" said Kathryn.

"Look, if I had any belief that you could survive in here, I'd leave you right now and find my team," said Murtagh. "However, I'm trying to redeem myself for some horrible things that I've done in my past, and am therefore obliged to help you."

"Good boy," said Kathryn, following him towards the exit.

Meanwhile, at the finish line . . .

"Looks like everyone else is here," said Alice as her team arrived.

"Except for Kathryn," said Haruhi. "And . . . Murtagh? Why is he missing?"

"Hey Alice," said Zidane, coming up to them.

"Zidane, where's Murtagh?" asked Alice.

"Oh, he went to find whoever it was from your team that was screaming," said Zidane. "Looks like it must have been Kathryn."

"Kathryn?" said Alice, looking horrified, then blank, then horrified again. "Oh no," she said, looking towards the maze exit.

Murtagh and Kathryn were just coming into view, and the members of both teams were watching. "Thank you, sweetie pie," said Kathryn, passionately kissing Murtagh on the lips. There was a collective gasp from both teams as Kathryn broke away from him and darted to the end.

"And the Fighting Pandas win again," said Chris. "Penguins, I'll be seeing you for elimination tonight."

"What about us?" asked Rick.

"You guys can clean up that mess back there," said Chris.

"Basically you want us to finish off the zombies you put in here?" said Saeko.

"Ooh, feisty. Can I interest you in a spot in season three?" asked Chris. Saeko simply rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

"Well, let's get started," said Tallahassee, pumping his shotgun. Rick sighed and followed him back into the maze.

**Confession Cam: Annabeth**

"I can't believe Murtagh would turn on us like that. He must have known it was her screaming and that's why he insisted in helping her. That's the only possible explanation."

**Confession Cam: Stifler**

"Sorry dude, but all chicks from the other team are off limits. For now."

**Confession Cam: Zidane**

"Murtagh would never go after a girl on the other team. Heck, I've never seen him go after a girl. Which is cool and all, nothing wrong with that. But whatever that was about, it was Kathryn's doing. Now, who should I vote for?"

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Mm, these cookies are delicious," said Chris, chowing down on another one. "Unfortunately for you, you'll only be getting a marshmallow. Well, most of you will. One of you will not. And that person will be taking the Warp of Shame all the way home. Who will it be? I can tell you who it won't be." As Chris read each name, he threw a marshmallow to them. "Stifler. Lyra. Carly. Zidane. And Peter." The camera focused on a nervous looking Annabeth and Murtagh. "Campers, I only have one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cut between Annabeth and Murtagh rapidly. "Annabeth." The final marshmallow landed in her lap.

"What the hell guys?" demanded Murtagh.

"Sorry, but you can't go around making out with the other team," said Peter.

"I wasn't making out with her, she . . ." started Murtagh, before suddenly being warped off.

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"One down."

"Where are we going next?" said Chris. "Are we safe from the zombies there? And . . . WHO STOLE MY LAST COOKIE?!"

"Wasn't me," said Wallace, burping.

"I can see chocolate all over your face," said Chris.

"I swear I did not take your last cookie," said Wallace.

Chris growled at him. "Fine," said Chris. "Our next challenge WAS going to be at the Super Happy Fun Waterslide Museum, but now we'll have to settle this next time, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."


	9. Turnabout Cookie

Episode 8: Turnabout Cookie

In a courtroom in Los Angeles, a vortex opens up and sixteen people spill out. One of them (Chris, in case you somehow haven't figured that out yet) walks up to a camera and starts talking. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Flashbacks of the previous episode start playing. "Our contestants were left in a warehouse full of zombies, and had to fight their way through them to survive . . . and win. Luckily for them, I'm such a nice person that I let them have some professional zombie killers to help them. Kathryn got into trouble, and Murtagh had to bail her out. That won't be happening again however, because Kathryn pulled a little stunt to have him removed from the competition. But then, disaster struck, when Wallace stole my last cookie." The camera cuts back to Chris. "After three consecutive losses, can the Running Penguins rise like a phoenix? Can the Fighting Pandas keep their edge . . . worth? And will Kathryn's (von) karma catch up with her? Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"Seriously? A courtroom? You're going to go to court over a cookie?" said Kathryn.

"It was triple chocolate chip," said Chris. "Punishment must be dealt, and that's why it's today's challenge."

"What? How?" asked Carly.

"Simple," said Chris. "Wallace is the defendant, so that means the plaintiff must be . . ."

"No, I mean, how did you organise this so fast?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, I mean, you couldn't have KNOWN Wallace was going to steal your cookie," said Zidane.

""In answer to your question, shut up," said Chris. "Now, obviously there needs to be a lawyer on each side . . ."

"I volunteer to defend Wallace," said Haruhi.

"Really? With all the evidence against him?" asked Chris.

"I know what I'm doing," said Haruhi.

"Alright, well, we still need a prosecutor then," said Chris.

"Annabeth, you're the smartest one of us. You should do it," said Lyra.

"I'm not really a lawyer. I'm more of an architect," said Annabeth.

"Come on, how different can they be?" asked Stifler.

"Well, for one thing, architects design and build things . . ." started Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth, it can't be that difficult, can it?" asked Peter.

"You're a crime fighter. Surely you know more about law than me," said Annabeth.

"You'd think that, but mostly I just wail on the bad guy," said Peter.

Annabeth sighed. "Alright, I'll do it," she said.

"Excellent," said Chris. "Now, I'll be the judge . . ."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Haruhi. "You have a grudge against Wallace and are also a key witness to the crime. Therefore you cannot be the judge."

Chris stared blankly at her for a moment. "But . . . it's my show," he said.

"Chef, how do you feel about Chris's missing cookie?" asked Dorothy.

"I really couldn't care less," said Chef.

"Chris, I request that Chef be the judge of the case," said Haruhi.

Chris glared at her for a moment. "Oh, alright," said Chris. "But I still want to see Wallace punished for his crime. Okay, plaintiff Penguins, get some evidence and witnesses ready. Pandas . . . try not to crash and burn too hard. Meet back in here at 10:00 AM. GO!"

Date-March 5, 9:48 AM

Location-District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 1

"Wallace, why did you steal Chris's cookie?" asked Haruhi.

"Who knows why I do anything?" asked Wallace.

"Wallace, I'm here to help you, and I need you to co-operate with me," said Haruhi. "If we lose this case, you'll probably get eliminated, and Alice and I need you too much for that to happen."

"Do you honestly think I stole the cookie?" asked Wallace.

"The evidence certainly suggests it," said Haruhi. "However, it doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Well, there's your answer," said Wallace.

"Wait, so, did you do it?" asked Haruhi.

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" called Chris.

"Okay Haruhi, show time," said Wallace, entering the courtroom.

"But, wait . . ." called Haruhi, following him in.

Date-March 5, 10:02 AM

Location-District Court; Courtroom No. 2

Chef bangs his gavel a couple of times, and the courtroom falls into a hush. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr Wallace Wells, accused of stealing a cookie from Mr Chris McLean," he said.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour," said Annabeth.

"The defence is ready, Your Honour," said Haruhi.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing up here, so if either of you have something to say before we bring up a witness, do so now," said Chef.

"Your Honour, I don't see why we even need a trail," said Annabeth. "The accused was found with chocolate on his face mere seconds after the victim had discovered he'd been robbed. This alone should be sufficient."

"Hmm, I see," said Chef. "Well, I see no reason to . . ."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Haruhi. "If this is to be a fair trial, the defence must get a chance to cross examine the witnesses."

"Really? You're holding on to the hope that he's innocent?" asked Draco.

"He's on your team, you know," said Haruhi.

"Not for much longer, since he's gonna make us lose this week," said Edward.

"I don't know, Haruhi seems to have a plan," said Alice.

"Wow, the one time you show team spirit, and we're going to lose," said Kathryn. Alice glared at her.

"Alright, if it will put the defence's mind at ease," said Annabeth. "The prosecution calls Chris McLean to the stand." Chris walks up to the witness stand. "Okay Chris, for the defence's sake, would you be willing to testify as to the events that transpired?"

Chris wiped away a tear. "I . . . I'll try," he said, slightly sobbing. "But the pain of what happened is still a lot to bear."

"Oh good grief," said Haruhi to herself.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," said Chris. "I was just eliminating Murtagh via the Warp of Shame. I turned back to the camera to close the show. I reached over to my bag of cookies, but it felt rather empty. I looked in the bag, and there was nothing in there. I then saw Wallace with chocolate all over his face, so I know it was him."

"Hmm, that seems like pretty solid testimony," said Chef.

"Nonetheless, I'd like to begin my cross-examination," said Haruhi.

"I really don't see the point, other than to make this chapter more than one thousand and ninety nine words long," said Chef. "Very well, proceed."

"First of all, Chris," said Haruhi. "Remember it like it was yesterday? It can't have been more than three hours ago."

"Yeah, but with all the dimension hopping we've been doing, who knows how much time has passed anywhere," said Chris.

"Okay, fine, whatever," said Haruhi. "In the final part of your testimony, you say it must have been Wallace. However, I bet you didn't see him do it."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Annabeth. "What does that matter? His face was covered in chocolate."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Haruhi. "That doesn't prove that he was the one who took it."

"I'm having a very hard time believing that," said Chef. "Do you have any evidence to support this?"

"Yes I do," said Haruhi. "And it comes from the witness's own testimony."

"Pretty sure that everything I said completely confirms Wallace's guilt," said Chris.

"Not quite," said Haruhi. "You said, and I quote, 'I turned back to the camera to close the show'. Judging from your other statements, your bag of cookies must have been on camera."

"Yeah? So?" asked Chris.

"How long was it that you weren't watching the bag?" asked Haruhi.

"About thirty seconds," said Chris.

"So, the camera must have filmed the theft," said Haruhi.

Chris was silent for a moment. "I'm only guessing here," he said. "But I think you basically just asked for a public viewing of the very footage that will incriminate your client."

"That remains to be seen," said Haruhi.

"Your funeral," said Chef. A TV is brought out, and a video of Chris closing the previous episode starts playing. Behind him, a bag of cookies is seen. Suddenly, an arm reaches out from the side, carefully slides into the bag, and pulls out the cookie.

"See? Conclusive proof," said Chris.

"OBJECTION!" yelled Haruhi. "All we saw was an arm. We did not see whose arm it was."

"Come on, do you really think that anyone else could have done it?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, his testimony is pretty solid," said Chef. "Can you prove that Wallace was not the thief?"

"I can and I will," said Haruhi. "In fact, the footage proves it can't be Wallace."

"This will be interesting," said Chris.

"Look, right here," said Haruhi, pointing at the video. "The thief's arm is bare. However, Wallace is clearly wearing a hooded jacket."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Annabeth. "He could have taken it off during the theft."

"OBJECTION!" replied Haruhi. "Why would he though? We were both in that warehouse. We both know that it was not warm in there. On top of that, look carefully at that arm. It's got hair on it. Wallace, would you kindly show the court your arm please."

Wallace stood up and lifted the sleeve of his jacket, to reveal a hairless arm. This caused a great disturbance among the cast of the show.

"ORDER! ORDER!" bellowed Chef, and the court immediately fell quiet.

"Wait, so what does this mean?" asked Chris.

"It means, someone else stole your cookie," said Haruhi.

"How, and why, is that possible?" asked Chris.

"I think we better find out," said Annabeth. "I call Carlotta Shay to the stand."

"Just Carly would have been fine," said Carly, getting on the stand. "Wait, why am I on the stand?"

"Because we need an eye witness," said Annabeth. "Surely someone saw something, so we're going through everyone systematically until we find someone."

"Yeah, but, why me first?" asked Carly.

"Gotta start somewhere," said Annabeth. "Now, tell us what you were doing at the time of the theft."

"Okay, but I don't know how much you're going to get out of this," said Carly. "Our team was at the elimination ceremony, waiting to see who would go. The Pandas were there too, but they were seated well off to the side. After Murtagh was warped, I saw one of my teammates get up and start walking around. They seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to do something, but I didn't see who it was."

"Were they holding a cookie?" asked Chris.

"I didn't even notice who it was, much less what they were holding, if anything," said Carly.

"Well at least we can safely narrow down the thief to one of the members of the Penguins," said Haruhi.

"OBJECTION!" yelled Annabeth. "How do we know one of the Pandas didn't go over to the cookie bag first?"

"Because there was no time for them to have snuck over there, steal the cookie, and sneak back in that amount of time," said Haruhi. "Unless you're Zidane, but the footage shows that the culprit was not wearing gloves."

"So it was either Stifler or Peter who did it," said Chris. "I DEMAND THE THIEF REVEAL HIMSELF!"

"Leave it to me," said Haruhi. "I call Steve Stifler to the stand."

"I'm meant to do that," said Annabeth.

"Well?" said Chef.

"I call Steve Stifler to the stand," said Annabeth. Stifler steps up to the witness stand. "Okay Stifler, tell the court what you know."

"Well, I know that you're a 9/10," said Stifler.

"Okay, first of all, what you know ABOUT THE CASE," said Annabeth. "Second, 9/10?"

"You're smarter than me. I don't normally go for girls like that," said Stifler.

"Just tell the court what you know," said Annabeth.

"That you're a n . . ." started Stifler.

"ABOUT THE *beep* CASE!" yelled Annabeth.

"Fine," said Stifler. "Okay, so Chris had just sent that dragon guy into the oblivion. I decided to get up and walk around a bit. And then I noticed Wallace eating a cookie while Chris was closing the show, therefore he must have . . ."

"HOLD IT!" yelled Haruhi. "You were about to say he stole the cookie, but we've already established that's impossible."

""Well, yeah, see the thing about that is, I haven't been paying attention," said Stifler. "It seemed pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain that Wallace ate the cookie so I just assumed the rest of the trial was a farce. But the part about the cookie was true, I swear."

"I seriously don't know how someone could make such a complicated conspiracy out of a stolen cookie," said Edward.

"In any case, it seems obvious that Wallace must have somehow stolen the cookie," said Chef. "So without further ado . . ."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Haruhi. "I think I've got it. Stifler, you stole the cookie."

"What? How? I saw Wallace eating the cookie," said Stifler.

"Yeah, we've kinda proven that he did," said Chris.

"I have proof," said Haruhi. "You're not lying when you say you saw him eating the cookie, because YOU GAVE HIM THE COOKIE! There were only two possible people who could have stolen the cookie: you and Peter. However, the hair on the arm was too light to match Peter's. Therefore, you stole the cookie, Carly saw you walk past, and you gave the cookie to Wallace, possibly because you figured Chris would eliminate him for it."

"And so what if I did?" said Stifler. "Besides, you just proved Wallace guilty by saying he ate the cookie."

"Actually, I didn't," said Haruhi. "This was a case about who STOLE the cookie, not who ATE the cookie, a crime which you just confessed to."

This statement caused a full minute of stunned silence. "Oh, *beep*," said Stifler.

"Oh *beep* indeed," said Chris. "It seems that Wallace didn't commit the crime, so the court must now find him . . ."

**NOT GUILTY**

"So, like, does that mean you won't need my analysis of the cookie bag with Stifler's fingerprints all over it?" asked Shaggy.

"You're just telling us you've got this NOW?!" asked Haruhi.

"I just finished it now," said Shaggy.

"Who cares, we still won," said Alice, hugging Haruhi.

"I too commend you on your efforts," said Kathryn. "But seriously, how the hell did you do that?"

"I want to be a lawyer when I grow up," said Haruhi. "Like my mother."

"Based on what you just did, I think you already are," said Draco.

"Okay, Penguins, start picking who goes home," said Chris. "You know, again."

**Confession Cam: Zidane**

"Finally, I have an actual reason to get rid of Stifler."

**Confession Cam: Annabeth**

"Stifler's deadweight anyway."

**Confession Cam: Stifler**

"If Carly hadn't mentioned me, we'd have won."

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"You know what?" asked Chris. "I could explain how this works to you guys, but it's been a whole month in the real world since you've won anything, so you already know. The following people are safe." As he read each name, Chris threw them a marshmallow. "Annabeth. Lyra. Zidane. And Peter." The camera focused on Carly and Stifler. "Campers, there is one marshmallow left. And it belongs to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between Carly and Stifler. "Carly." The final marshmallow landed in Carly's lap.

"This is bull*beep*," said Stifler. "If Carly had kept her mouth shut, Wallace would have been guilty."

"If you'd kept your hands off Chris's cookies, we'd have been at the waterslide museum," said Carly.

"No big loss. My boyfriend's a hydromancer," said Annabeth.

"You've got a boyfriend? 8/10," said Stifler, just as he was sucked into the vortex.

"I banish ye, you demon cookie thief," said Chris. "What horrors lay in wait for our contestants? Why do I take so much joy in doing this? And how late can the writer finish these episodes? Find out next time, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."


	10. Chris McLean and the Deathly Hollows

Episode 9: Chris McLean and the Deathly Hollows

In an abandoned warehouse in Karakura Town, the contestants and their host appear out of a vortex. Chris immediately walks up to a camera. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Flashbacks of the previous episode start playing. "Because Wallace ate my cookie, I devised a challenge that would get him eliminated: a trial. However, Haruhi refused to believe it was possible, and after much fighting Annabeth's near perfect case, proved that not only did Wallace not steal my cookie, but Stifler WAS the culprit. No prizes for guessing who went home." The camera cuts back to Chris. "Who will get BLEACHed? Who will get ITCHY and GO? And how obvious did I just make our current world? Find out right now on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"Are we back in that zombie warehouse again?" asked Carly.

"No, though the undead will be a problem for you very soon," said Chris.

"The writer ran out of ideas again?" asked Peter.

"No, he totally did not," said Chris. "Just you wait and see episodes 13, 14, 19 and 23. They're going to be awesome."

"Though I heard episode 10 is just going to be a modified episode 3," said Chef. "And one of the contestants has a huge advantage in episode 11."

"First of all, stop spoiling it," said Zidane. "Second of all, what did the fourth wall ever do to you?"

"Can you just get to the challenge now?" asked Draco.

"Sure thing," said Chris, pulling out what looked like some kind of food pellet. He then crushed it in his hand, and threw the powder across the contestants. "In this world, there are undead creatures called Hollows, and that pellet is their bait. I estimate we have approximately thirty seconds before hordes of them converge on this place. Your challenge is to kill as many of them as possible. The team with the most confirmed kills wins."

"Wait, so we're just walking snacks for these things?" asked Haruhi.

"Basically," said Chris. "Which reminds me, I need to get behind my Hollow-proof shield."

"How deadly are these things?" asked Kathryn.

"I'm sure most of you will be alive later," said Chris. "Luckily, we've managed to find actors and impersonators to replace any of you who do die."

"Oh for *beep* sake," said Shaggy. At this moment, the first Hollows arrived. "Wait a minute Chris. Like, quite a few of us don't have weapons to defend ourselves."

"Oh, right," said Chris. He produced a bunch of swords, knives, and other weapons, and threw them towards the contestants. "There. Now, get fighting."

"Carly, Lyra. Grab a sword, and get behind the rest of us," said Annabeth. "Hopefully you won't have to use them though."

Carly picked a large broadsword, while Lyra had a machete. Pan saw the large number of Hollows approaching, and immediately changed from a ferret to a black bear. Pan charged at the first Hollow, and slashed his claws through its mask. The Hollow disappeared, and Pan immediately picked out his next victim. He thrust out at the Hollow's chest, but quickly withdrew his hand with a cry of pain. Lyra dropped her weapon with a similar cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Zidane, cutting two Hollow's masks at once.

"Their skin. It's like acid," said Pan, holding up his paw. Most of the fur had burnt off it, and some signs of blistering were evident.

"When you hit them in almost any part of their bodies they feel nothing," said Annabeth. "But hitting their masks is an instant kill."

"Then that's what we'll have to do," said Peter, snatching a mask of a nearby Hollow with his web, then smashing it against the floor.

While the team's four fighters were distracted by other Hollows, another one appeared in front of Carly. "Don't hurt me," she said, holding her sword in front of her. "I'll use it if I have to." The Hollow moved closer. "Don't make me use it," said Carly, taking a step backwards. The Hollow loomed ever closer. Carly screamed and hid her head under her arms as the Hollow attacked. Second passed, but Carly felt nothing. She cautiously looked at where the Hollow had been moments before. All she saw was its masks on the end of her sword. "I . . . just killed it," she said to herself. "That's kinda cool." She swung her sword and accidentally smashed another mask. "I take that back. This is *beep* awesome." Immediately, Carly charged into the fray.

Meanwhile on the other team . . .

"Draco, I don't think that's going to work," said Dorothy.

"Shut up. This spell kills everything," said Draco. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green blast of energy hit the nearest Hollow, but that's all it did.

"You were saying?" said Wallace.

"At least I'm trying," said Draco.

"Try Diffindo," said Alice, tearing masks from Hollows left and right.

"Okay, fine," said Draco. "DIFFINDO!" A white light flashed from his wand and sliced a Hollow's mask in half.

"Wow, you're actually helping for once," said Kathryn.

"I have killed thre . . . four Hollows since the start of FIVE this sentence," said Alice.

"Yeah, I think you've misjudged her," said Shaggy, smashing a Hollow's mask with a hammer.

"She's clearly trying her hardest," said Haruhi, managing to fend off another Hollow with a javelin.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet," said Edward. "This could just be an act."

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"My stranglehold on the team is slipping. Luckily Edward is on my side, so I'll always have one ally."

"How are they going?" asked Chris.

"No-one's dead yet," said Chef. "The Fighting Pandas are looking like winning because there's seven of them fighting compared to the five Penguins."

"Wait, seven?" said Chris. "I thought there were eight of them."

"Wallace," said Chef.

"Say no more," said Chris. "Do you have a current score?"

"Twenty eight to thirty seven," said Chef.

"You know, this isn't as exciting as I hoped it would be," said Chris. "I wonder what we could . . ." Suddenly, the earth shook, cutting Chris off. "What the hell was that?" he asked as the ground shook again.

Chef pulled up a video stream from outside the warehouse. "There's your answer," he said, showing the feed to Chris.

Chris stared at it for a second before laughing. "Let's see how they like Menos Grande," he said.

Out on the battlefield, the contestants felt Menos Grande's approach too. "What is that?" asked Zidane, taking out another Hollow.

Suddenly, an entire wall of the warehouse was ripped off, and Menos Grande entered. "Does that answer your question?" asked Wallace.

"Why did it need to rip off the wall? I thought they could go through them," said Haruhi.

"It makes for a more badass entry," said Peter.

"Guys, serious problem here," said Annabeth.

"I've got this," said Pan, changing to an eagle. He flew straight for the giant Hollow's mask, but was easily sent aside in a single sweep.

"Maybe we should team up?" suggested Zidane.

"With you? Never," said Edward, clapping his hands together. The ground below him immediately lifted him towards the roof, but before he hit it he jumped at Menos Grande with his lance aimed at his mask. Again, Menos Grande knocked him aside easily.

"DIFFINDO!" yelled Draco. A white light struck Menos Grande's mask, but barely even scratched it.

"Okay, it's down to us guys," said Alice, gathering Annabeth, Peter and Zidane. "Peter, get Annabeth and Zidane near the roof so they can drop onto its mask. I'll distract it."

"I object to this plan," said Annabeth.

"Too late," said Peter, shooting webs to connect Annabeth to the roof. He then did the same for Zidane, before following them up.

Down on the ground, Alice taunted Menos Grande, and dodged his attempts to crush her. "Come on Alice, just a little closer," said Zidane. Slowly, she brought Menos Grande closer and closer and their position. "Okay . . . NOW!" yelled Zidane, cutting the webs holding them. The three of them fell towards Menos Grande's mask, weapons (in Annabeth and Zidane's case at least) extended.

However, Menos Grande didn't even flinch as he grabbed the three of them out of the air and threw them at Alice, bowling her over.

"Guess it's my turn then," said Carly, grabbing one of Zidane's daggers.

"CARLY, NO!" yelled Zidane as she charged at the fifty foot Hollow. She dodged around its hands as it attempted to grab her, before she stuck her sword into one of them. Menos Grande raised his hand to grab her, but Carly started to run up its arm, ignoring the damage its skin was doing to her shoes. As she reached the Hollow's shoulder, she leapt at its mask and stuck her stolen dagger through it. Menos Grande screamed in rage, but Carly wasn't done breaking character yet. She managed to swing herself onto the dagger, before launching herself to the top of its mask where she thrust her sword into it. Menos Grande staggered, and began to fall. Carly only just leapt to safety in time.

"So what? It still only counts as one," said Draco. Menos Grande hit the ground, the ground where the remaining Hollows happened to be.

"How many was that?" asked Chris.

"By my count, eighteen," said Chef.

"Which means that somehow, the Running Penguins win. They actually remembered how to do it," said Chris. "Pandas, I'm very disappointed in you. Elimination is in three hours. Choose your victim."

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"Well, I know who I'm voting for. Alice. With any luck people will still hate her for her 'lack of faith' in the team."

**Confession Cam: Shaggy**

"Like, Wallace didn't do anything in this challenge. He should go."

**Confession Cam: Alice**

"Kathryn. Need I explain further?"

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Wow, it's been a while since you guys have been here. You've probably forgotten how it works," said Chris. "Okay, I have seven marshmallows here, but there are eight of you. If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe. For now. If not, you will take the Warp of Shame out of here. The following people are safe." As Chris read each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Draco. Edward. Kathryn. Dorothy. Haruhi. And Shaggy." The camera cut to a nervous looking Alice and Wallace. "Contestants, there is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between Wallace and . . . "Alice." The final marshmallow landed on her lap.

"Sorry Wallace," said Alice, giving him a hug.

"It's gonna be hard to keep Kathryn at bay without you," said Haruhi.

"You'll be fine," said Wallace. "I haven't got anything to base that on, but you'll be fine." Suddenly, Wallace was sucked into a portal and disappeared.

"Despite losing a player, I think the Fighting Pandas are better off," said Chris. "Does Wallace's elimination mean a return to winning? Or can the Running Penguins continue their sudden return to form? And can we change next week's challenge so that it's not an episode 3 knock-off? Find out next time on Total Drama Worlds Collide."


	11. Stay Away from the Summoner

Episode 10: Stay Away From the Summoner

In Luca, a vortex opened up, which the contestants and their hosts spilled out of. Chris walks up to a nearby camera and starts talking. "Last time on Total Drama Worlds Collide." Flashbacks of the previous episode start playing. "The contestants were forced to kill a bunch of undead monsters, which is something we totally haven't already done this season. We were some interrupted by a giant Hollow called Menos Grande, who took out everyone single competitor who realistically stood a chance against it. So imagine our surprise when Carly killed it, winning the challenge for her team. In the end, Wallace was eliminated. And after Haruhi worked so hard to keep him too." The scene cut back to Chris. "Can our contestants summon the strength to finish this challenge? What else needs to Besaid? And can we change the challenge so that it's not an episode three knockoff? Find out right now, on Total Drama Worlds Collide."

_Intro song plays._

"So, going by what Chef said last episode, we're racing from Point A to Point B?" said Edward.

"No, we managed to organise a different challenge," said Chris. "A game of blitzball."

"That sounds extremely safe," said Annabeth. "So safe that, since you were the one to say it, means that it's suicidally dangerous."

"That's not true. We have yet to find a case of someone dying while playing blitzball," said Chris.

"How long have you had the records?" asked Haruhi.

"About twenty minutes," said Chris. "Anyway, let us proceed into the stadium." The group walked up a couple of flights of stairs, and emerged in the stands, looking at a giant glass ball. "This is the blitzball arena," said Chris. "Each time consists of six people . . ."

"We only have five people left," said Carly.

". . . and the team with the most goals wins," continue Chris. "Basically, it's this world's version of soccer."

"So, we need to play in that big glass ball?" asked Kathryn. "Due to it being summerlike weather here, wouldn't it be incredibly hot in there, to the point that it may be fatal for us?"

"So that's where the danger is," said Annabeth.

"Yes, it is incredibly hot in there," said Chris. "Which is why we need to do this." Chris pressed a button, and suddenly the large ball started to fill up with water.

"Oh, now I get it," said Lyra. "You fill the ball halfway, and we swim around in it."

"Swim around, yes. Halfway, no," said Chris.

"What, you mean three quarters full?" asked Draco.

"Nope," said Chris.

"You're not filling the whole ball, are you?" asked Dorothy.

"That's how it's played," said Chris.

"Not many of us can hold our breath that long," said Zidane.

"So?" asked Chris.

"We'll die and be unable to compete," said Shaggy.

"And?" asked Chris.

"The show will end and you won't get any more money," said Alice.

Chris suddenly looked alarmed. "You're right," he said, pressing another button. The water stopped filling the tank. "Okay, I didn't want another version of episode three, but your survival means so much to me."

"No it doesn't," said Haruhi.

"No it doesn't," said Chris.

"So, we're racing from Point A to Point B then?" said Edward.

"Yes, but with a twist," said Chris. "Until quite recently, this world used to be plagued by a giant monster named Sin, who needed to be defeated by a High Summoner. This is no longer the case, but we can still have you retrace the steps of these Summoners by . . ."

"Having us race from Point A to Point B," said Edward.

Chris glared at him. "Okay, yes, you will be racing from Point A to Point B," said Chris. "Obviously we're at Point A right now. Point B is a place in the north called Zanarkand."

"Alright, let's go," said Draco.

"Not so fast," said Chris. "Like the guardians of the Summoners, you'll have to choose a teammate to be protected AT ALL COSTS by the rest of you. The team with the Summoner who's healthiest at the end wins."

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Zidane. "We pretty much did that last time too."

"Yeah, this should be a breeze," said Peter. "And I think the obvious choice for our Summoner is Carly."

"What? Why me? Why not Lyra?" asked Carly.

"We may need Pan as an extra guardian," said Annabeth. "If something happens to Pan, something happens to Lyra."

"But what if Pan doesn't want to fight?" asked Lyra.

On cue, Pan appeared on Lyra's shoulder in moth form. "If I must fight, it will be to protect Lyra," said Pan. "If it protects Carly too, so be it."

"There's your answer," said Annabeth.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Carly. "What's the worst that could happen?" Meanwhile in the real world, the writer of this fanfic grins evilly.

"Our Summoner would either have to be Dorothy, Haruhi, Kathryn, or Shaggy," said Draco. "They're the least likely to be of any use in a fight."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Shaggy.

"I think Dorothy," said Kathryn. "She's the youngest of us, and the most opposed to violence."

"Oh my, there won't be any cause for any more violence will there?" asked Dorothy.

"Knowing Chris, violence is the least of our worries," said Haruhi.

"There will be people opposing us," said Alice, before looking blank again. "And some big blue guy."

"Okay contestants, you've picked your Summoners then," said Chris. "Are you ready?"

"They already left," said Chef.

"But I haven't said 'go' yet," said Chris.

"They got the gist of it," said Chef.

"Okay, whatever," said Chris, pulling out his phone. "Hey Cid? Can you give us a lift?"

Meanwhile, the teams were dashing through the streets of Luca. Suddenly, a large blue ball came out of nowhere and knocked Peter over. "Haha, still got it ya," came a voice. The contestants looked up to see a red haired man wearing some kind of yellow uniform holding another ball.

"I'll stop him," said Pan, turning into a falcon. He flew at the man, but was struck down almost immediately.

"Birds are my specialty, ya," said Wakka (though the contestants didn't know this yet).

"By holding us up, you've yet the other team get in front," said Annabeth.

"That's where the rest of the Aurochs come in," said Wakka. As if on cue, the other members of the Besaid Aurochs began pummelling the Pandas with blitzballs, however they continued running regardless.

"Come on guys, let's go," said Carly.

"Not so fast," said Wakka. "You haven't beaten me yet." And with that, he threw another ball at the team. Zidane managed kicking it away, which hit Letty and knocked him out. The ball came back at him, but Zidane punched it right at Botta's head. The ball again rebounded, and Zidane jumped into the air, spun around a bunch of times, and kicked the ball directly at Wakka's head. The blow knocked him out, and the Penguins moved on.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Lyra.

"I know a guy," said Zidane as they raced along.

Meanwhile, the Pandas had made good progress along the Mi'ihen Highroad. "Are you sure we're allowed to take these hovercrafts, and that we're not meant to walk?" asked Dorothy.

"Relax, Chris would probably approve of this," said Kathryn.

They continued past Rin's travel agency, and onto the narrow paths beyond it. Suddenly, the hovercraft started slowing down. "Hey, what's the hold up?" asked Edward.

"We have company," said the hovercraft driver, pointing ahead to a woman with brown hair and wearing a white dress.

"Our second challenger," said Draco. "And you are?"

"Yuna," said the woman. "Now, let's do this." Yuna suddenly glowed brightly for a minute, then appeared again with two handguns drawn.

"Did her hair just grow about five feet just now?" asked Shaggy.

"Who cares? We got a challenge to win," said Kathryn, grabbing the hovercraft controls. The hovercraft charged at Yuna, knocking her off the side of the path. Before she could hit the ground though, a yellow blur came out of nowhere and caught her. The Pandas stared at it in amazement.

"Is that a chicken?" asked Dorothy.

"That thing is way too big to be a chicken," said Edward. "It must be an ostrich."

"I've never seen a bright yellow ostrich before," said Shaggy. "Maybe it's a canary."

"Haven't you people ever seen a chocobo before?" asked Zidane as he rode past on another of these creatures. The one that had caught Yuna had Peter riding it, while Carly and Annabeth each had their own. Lyra was riding Pan, who had managed to mimic the chocobo shape with ease. The Pandas, distracted by these strange creatures, drove their hovercraft off the side of the road.

At the end of the Highroad, the Penguins dismounted their chocobos. "Thanks for the save," said Yuna. "Although technically I am supposed to stall you."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Yuna?" said Zidane.

"I said technically. I didn't say I'd do it," said Yuna. "Go on. Paine's up ahead."

"That sounds quite bad for us," said Annabeth.

"She's actually quite nice once you get to know her," said Yuna. "Although she doesn't let people get to know her very often."

"Well, I guess we better get moving then," said Peter, leading the team to Mushroom Rock Road. As they disappeared, the Pandas emerged from the Old Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna drew her guns and aimed at them immediately.

The Penguins ran down the road until a girl in black blocked their path. "Not so fast," said Paine. "I'm meant to stop you getting any further. Honestly though, I don't care. That Chris guy seemed like a jackass."

"Tell us about it," said Peter. "So can we just go past then?"

"No, I might as well do this properly," said Paine, raising her sword.

"Oh, come on, you let the other team past," said Annabeth.

"What?" demanded Paine, looking around to see if what she said was true. At this point, Peter hit her on the head with a large rock, knocking her out.

"You know, in the time it took us to do that, the other team actually did pass us," said Carly. Her teammates looked down the road to see the Pandas disappearing around a corner.

"Like, how long until they catch up do you think?" asked Shaggy.

"Until Gippal stops us," said Alice.

"Who is Gippal?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm Gippal," said someone ahead of them. Gippal stepped out from behind a rock pillar and pulled out his weapon of choice.

"Is that a chainsaw?" asked Kathryn.

"No, it's a machine gun," said Draco.

"It can be two things," said Gippal, aiming it at them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Draco, as he pulled out his wand. Gippal's chainsaw gun flew from his hands, and sent him sprawling backwards. As Draco was about to pick up Gippal's weapon, he felt a sudden weight upon his head. It quickly subsided, but was enough to push him into the ground. As he was about to get up, he felt another weight on his head that disappeared as quickly. He looked up to see Peter and Zidane running down the path, followed quickly by their teammates.

"Called it," said Alice, starting after them.

The two teams stayed neck and neck most of the way up the Djose Highroad. Soon, the two teams reached the Moonflow.

"We have to get across," said Lyra.

"Hold on," said Pan, currently in ferret form. He ran ahead of the group towards the water. He leapt towards it, and changed in mid-air to . . . some kind of green elephant.

"Pan, what are you? And where did you learn it?" asked Lyra.

"I'm not sure," said Pan, grabbing the team up with his trunk. "I just saw it over there." He pointed to the left, where there was another of the strange creatures. Pan moved away from the shore as quickly as possible, before the other team could climb on too.

"Now what?" asked Edward.

"We ask to ride the shoopuf," said Alice.

"The what?" asked Kathryn.

"The shoopuf," said Alice. The rest of her team stared at her in confusion. "The green elephant," she sighed.

"Are you sure they'll let us?" asked Shaggy.

"Ridess ze shoopuf?" asked one of the blue creatures standing around.

"I refuse to believe that worked," said Draco.

Meanwhile, the other team had crossed the Moonflow and were entering Guadosalam. "So, you've arrived," said an old man as they entered. "I am Nooj, and I'll be stalling you now."

"Umm . . . no offense, but you're an old man with a walking stick," said Zidane. "If this is the best Chris has to offer . . ."

"Of course not," said a female voice behind them. "We'll be helping Noojie-Woojie too, right boys?"

"Right boss," said two male voices simultaneously. The group looked around to see who had spoken. The woman was blonde and wore a VERY revealing dress (Zidane's jaw slammed into the ground at the sight of her). One of the men was extremely fat and carried a large shield on his back, the other was quite thin and had a gun in each hand.

"Do you really think we can't take you on?" demanded Annabeth, turning to Leblanc. Pan changed to a bear and charged at Ormi, while Zidane fought Logos and Peter took on Nooj.

The four of them fought for a few minutes, until finally Carly stepped in. "Guys, the other team went past here, like, a minute ago," she said, halting the fight.

"Like we care? We were just paid to stall you," said Ormi, advancing on them. Pan grabbed him, and threw him at the other non-Penguins. Nooj and the Leblanc Syndicate crashed into a wall while the Penguins ran on into the Thunder Plains.

Meanwhile, out in the Thunder Plains, the Pandas were making great time. "We might just win this thing," said Edward.

"Not if I can help it," said a girl's voice. The team looked up to see Rikku in front of them.

"Three . . ." said Alice.

"What's she doing?" asked Kathryn.

"Two . . ." said Alice.

"Something good for us is about to happen," said Haruhi.

"One . . ." said Alice.

"Like what?" asked Shaggy. At that exact moment, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and electrocuted Rikku.

"Like that," said Alice.

"Good job predicting that," said someone. "But did you also predict us getting back in front?" The team turned in time to see the Penguins run past them in the direction of Macelania.

"After them," yelled Draco, and the race continued.

The lead changed a couple of times whilst they were in Macelania, but it wasn't until they were outside Bevelle that anything interesting happened.

"I guess it's my turn then," said Baralai, their next obstruction.

"Not if we can help it," said Peter, firing a web at him. Baralai easily cuts through it with his staff, before striking him down. Zidane ducked under the staff, and managed to wrap his tail around Baralai's feet and trip him.

"The other guys are ahead. Let's go," yelled Lyra, leading the team into the Calm Lands.

Meanwhile in the Calm Lands, the Pandas continued towards the finish line.

"Such a wide open plain. Surely we'll see our next attacker before they can hit us," said Dorothy. As soon as she said this, she was struck by lightning.

"Who did that?" asked Shaggy.

"That would be Lulu," said Alice.

"And you couldn't warn us about this?" asked Kathryn.

"Magic doesn't miss in this world," said Alice. Suddenly, Alice caught fire.

"Here, take it easy Lu," said Alice, putting out the flames as quickly as possible. "I know you're meant to be distracting us, but I burn very easily."

"Sorry. Chris paid me to do that," said Lulu, stepping out from her hiding spot.

"Did he also pay you to let the other team go past?" said Edward, pointing to the other team as they were about to exit the Calm Lands.

"No he did not," said Lulu. The Pandas charged past her and attempted to catch up again.

The Penguins got through the cave leading up the Mt. Gagazet as quickly as possible, and soon reached a clearing. They were halfway across when they heard a roar. The Penguins looked around to see an army of large blue men surrounding them. One of them (shorter than most, but clearly a leader) stood before them and drew his spear. "Who goes there?" he asked.

"We're the . . ." started Annabeth.

". . . people who pushed Yuna off the Highroad," said Kathryn as her team caught up.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kimahri.

"No, we . . ." Annabeth tried again, but Kimahri's face was full of rage. He thrust out with his lance at the Penguins . . .

. . . and it went right through Carly's chest. Carly's face registered shock for a moment, before she slumped over and fell to the ground. The Penguins fell silent, while the Pandas slipped past and started up the mountain.

"Unpleasant," said Zidane.

"ZIDANE!" yelled the remainder of his team.

"This isn't just unpleasant, Zidane," yelled Annabeth. "Carly is *beep* dead! Not only will we lose the challenge, but we'll be down to three people by the end of this episode."

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice. The crowd of Ronsos parted to let Yuna through.

"Yuna! You not hurt," said Kimahri.

"Of course I'm not hurt," said Yuna. "Why would you think I am?"

"Contestant on other team tell me they push you off Highroad," said Kimahri.

"What? That didn't happen," said Yuna. "These guys saved me when I was pushed. By the other team."

Kimahri was speechless for a while. "Oh, *beep*," is all he said.

"Okay, so now that you're clear on us not having any involvement in Yuna being pushed, would you happen to know a shortcut?" asked Zidane.

"What's the point? We can't win," said Peter.

"We could hope for Dorothy to be killed and be in a worse state than Carly," said Zidane.

"ZIDANE!" yelled his teammates.

Kimahri pointed behind the Penguins. "That tile take you to cave at mountain top," said Kimahri.

"Hey, thanks," said Zidane, carrying Carly's corpse onto the tile. The rest of his team followed.

"Maybe I should have healed her before they left," said Yuna.

Meanwhile, the Pandas were just entering the cave at the top of the mountain . . .

"I'm really horrified at what you did," said Dorothy.

"How was I to know he'd do that?" asked Kathryn, dragging Dorothy behind her. "And besides, there's not much we can do about it now. Might as well keep going."

"Don't you have any sympathy?" demanded Dorothy. "Someone died, and you're acting like it's nothing."

"Don't you want to win?" asked Kathryn.

"I do, but . . ." started Dorothy.

"Well, this is how it's done," said Kathryn.

**Confession Cam: Dorothy**

"Oh my goodness, I never realised Kathryn was so . . . so cruel. She is a real bi . . ."

"Hey, is that the Penguins ahead of us?" asked Edward, pointing up towards the exit of the cave. Sure enough, the four living members (and one corpse) of the Running Penguins were almost at the exit to the cave.

"How did they do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Kimahri showed them a teleporter that took them to the top of the mountain," said Alice.

"I would doubt this, but that's the most rational explanation," said Draco.

"And more seriously, they're getting away," said Shaggy, charging up after them.

The Pandas caught up to the Penguins as they exited the cave into a clearing near the top of the mountain. Below them, the ruins of Zanarkand spread out majestically.

"Edward, stop them," commanded Kathryn.

"Sure thing," said Edward, clapping his hands together. He pressed both hands to the ground, and yelled 'stand back' as a loud rumble started. The Penguins looked around as they noticed a huge rockslide coming down the mountain. It hit them, and the team fell off the side of a cliff.

"NO!" screamed Dorothy.

"Oh, so now you're on their side?" said Kathryn.

"No, she's showing empathy for her fellow humans," said Haruhi. "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kathryn glared at both of them for a minute, and then started dragging Dorothy down the mountain.

At the bottom of the mountain . . .

"Nice save Peter," said Zidane, pealing himself off the web.

"What did you think I was going to do, let us fall to our deaths," said Peter, picking up Carly's body.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" screamed Annabeth, thrashing against the web. Zidane quickly cut the threads and helped her down.

"Zidane, is that you?" called someone. The team turned around and saw some kind of surfer dude approaching them.

"Hey Tidus, long time no see," said Zidane.

"I haven't seen you since the Dissidia war," said Tidus. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old," said Zidane. "Listen, we're kinda in the middle of a challenge . . ."

"Yeah, I know. I'm meant to stall you, but I couldn't do that to an old friend," said Tidus.

"And we kinda desperately need a Phoenix Down. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" asked Zidane.

"Sure thing," said Tidus, pulling out a Phoenix Down. "Don't want to repeat what happened with Cloud." Tidus threw the Phoenix Down at Carly, and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"That's amazing," said Annabeth.

"You might want this too," said Tidus, using a Hi-Potion on Carly.

"Thanks Tidus," called Zidane as he team left.

"Any time," said Tidus.

Meanwhile, the Pandas had entered the Dome at the end of the ruins.

"No, I refuse to go another step," said Dorothy.

"Why?" demanded Kathryn.

"It wasn't enough that you killed Carly, you then had to make Edward kill the rest of the team," said Dorothy. "No more. We're not going anywhere until we know they're safe."

And with the sort of timing that can only happen in works of fiction, the Penguins ran past at this exact moment.

"QUICK!" AFTER THEM!" screamed Kathryn, running as quickly as possible.

"Peter, block the doorway," said Annabeth as they entered the Cloister of Trials. Peter sprayed as much thick web as he could, then followed his team onto an already moving elevator. Kathryn's scream of frustration as she hit the web echoed through the halls, while the Penguins disembarked and made their way through the final rooms of the temple.

"The Running Penguins win again," said Chris as the team arrived. "Assuming the other team's summoner isn't too badly scratched up." At that moment, the Fighting Pandas arrived. "Hmm, both appear to be in good condition," said Chris. "Except this one has these." Chris showed everyone Dorothy's arm, which was covered in bruises from the blitzballs in Luca.

"So what? Their summoner died," said Kathryn.

"True," said Chris. "But they brought her back to life AND healed her up nicely. You did not. The Running Penguins win!" The Penguins celebrate at their unexpected win. "Pandas, see you at elimination."

**Confession Cam: Dorothy**

"Kathryn was so mean. She has to go."

**Confession Cam: Kathryn**

"Alice is definitely going to want to get me. I want her gone, but I can't resist a little rivalry between us. Instead I'll go for her little friend Haruhi."

Later, at the elimination ceremony . . .

"Okay, Pandas, you know how it works," said Chris. "There are seven of you, but I only have six marshmallows. If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe. For now. If you don't, you will be sent home via the Warp of Shame. Are you ready? The following people are safe." As Chris read each name, he threw them a marshmallow. "Draco. Edward. Alice. Kathryn. And Shaggy." The camera cut to a nervous looking Dorothy and Haruhi. "Campers, I have one marshmallow left. And it goes to . . ." The camera cut rapidly between Dorothy and ". . . Haruhi." The final marshmallow landed on her lap.

"But . . . why?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, I didn't vote for her," said Kathryn.

"Neither did I," said Alice.

"Same here," said Shaggy.

"Oh, right, forgot to mention," said Chris. "After Carly died, we decided that the losing team's summoner would be eliminated, just so the Penguins didn't lose two people in one week."

"Would have been nice to know this earlier," said Edward.

"Yeah, like, BEFORE we voted," said Shaggy.

"Hey, well, in any case, Dorothy's gone," said Chris, opening a vortex for Dorothy. "Well, there you have it. We killed someone. Can we go one better than that? Does one of the contestants really have an advantage in the next challenge? And can the writer of this fanfic stop leaving it until the last minute to finish an episode? Find out next time on Total Drama Worlds Collide."


End file.
